A Four Year Promise
by Sanyuu
Summary: Kagome goes off to collage, promising Inuyasha she would return. But what happens when she comes back, only to have Chaos and Torture waiting for her. People, the plot has twists! InuxKags MirxSan ?x? ?x?....
1. The Beginning

Hey Guys(& Girls), this is my second new story that I spent some time on, so please no flames. Well I hope you all like it and review if you do! Thx!

--------------------------

A 4 Year Promise From The Past

Chapter 1

--------------------------

Kagome POV

In the past, the only thing anyone would like to go back to are the happy moments. But, we can't go back to the past, where we could erase the damaged cause in the future, where we could spend the time again with loved ones. So that's why there are pictures to hold that speical moment for all times, but can those pictures really hold so much memory? If one day, you took out a picture of your boyfriend, your father, your mother, anyone.. Would you look at that picture and think of all the time that was spent during that moment?

Would you cry?

My name is Kagome Higurashi, age 22. I'm now out of Collage and living with my mother until I find a suitable place to live. But..., the story of how I left the Fuedal Era was a heart-breaking story for me, and I can't even forget the time we had spent together.. 6 years ago I had stumbled into the old family well and went back 500 years into the past. I had met some friends on a journey, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Inuyasha, to find shards of the Shikon Jewel. In over 2 years of searching, we still haven't found them all..

That was somewhat of a problem..

After we had come back from the island (AN: See 4 movie...), I had taken some tests and free from Highschool. But, now that I was out of Highschool, Collage came next. But now that I had to go to Collage, I would have to tell Inuyasha..

It was the hardest day of my life...

---- FLASHBACK----

Narrator POV

_Inside The Hut_

" Umm,.. Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered as the flame blazed before her. Inuyasha looked at her as she continued," I have to go somewhere.."

" Then go-"

" It's not that simple.."

Inuyasha gazed down at her as he got up," What are you talking about? Your making no scene at all." Kagome sighed as she knew what was about to happen." I have to go to Collage. It's like a school that's far away and alot harder then Highschool. I'll be leaving in 2 days, so I just.. wanted to say good-bye to everyone before I go.." There was silence in the room. Suddenly it hit him," WWWHHHHHHHAAAAATTTT!" he screamed, sure that everyone in the village heard him.

" Inuyasha pleas-"

" No! We still need to look for the Jewel Shards! What about that KA-GO-ME! Your the one who broke the Jewel in the first place- don't you just go and dump this problem on us!" he yelled. Kagome looked down, the anger and sadness building up inside her," I don't have a choise Inuyasha! So don't yell at me!" she yelled back, tears gaining in her eyes." Well It's not my fault that you have to be so stupid all the time!

The tears slid down her face as she got up," I'm not stupid! Don't you dare call me stupid when your always the one rushing into battle like an ediot!" Inuyasha glared at her," I don't act like an ediot! So the next time I save your stupid, weak life, don't sit there and call me an ediot! And if it wasn't for your stupidness, I wouldn't have to go risking my life for your sorry tail!" he yelled back, never noticing the tears.

" I never asked you to help me! You just want to use me, like a toy and find the shards for yourself! You want to be selfish and have the jewel all to yourself!" Kagoem didn't even know the item that laid at her feet or the people listening to their arguement from behind the bamboo curtain." You always think about yourself and boss people around! You ignore me when I need you the mos-" stepping foward, she triped on the wooden object and began to fall, face first, toward the heated fire.

' I hate this..'

The air wheeled past her, she sealed her eyes shut. In a blink of an eye, she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her a far distance away from the fire. The tears flew down her face and into the cloth she knew was Inuyasha's houri (sp?)." I hate you! Oh Kami, I hate you so much!" she yelled, sobbing into his chest. Inuyasha's bangs hid his eyes as he held her, never wanting to let go.

" You make this so hard! I hate you!" Kagome yelled, beating her fists into his chest. Finally she stopped and clung to him," I don't want to leave you guys! I want to stay here, forever, and be happy! I want to laugh and play with shippo, I want to go to the springs and train with Sango and Miroku!" she cried, gasping for the breath she needed," I want to be with you, and love you.. I don't want to let this all go!"

Inuyasha tighten his grip around her, holding her fragile form, as she cried. He wanted nothing more than to be with her, holding her.. and loving her too..

But, it seemed that the Gods did not approve, and took her from him. And the very thought of her leaving his side, of her going away... Scared him.. He didn't want her to go, not her,..but..

...But...

...but...

He had to to let her go, because it was the only way..

Okay this is the first chapter! So if I get some reviews I'll make the next one, and if I get some coolio reviews, I'll make the next one long. Well C-ya -!


	2. The Promise

Wow! I'm so Happy!

HAAAAAPPPPYYY!

Okay, sorry about that. Well thanks everyone for reading, I'm glad the beginning was good. I thought that it would turn out like my other story did, not that I'm saying it's bad and all.. Well here is the 2 chapter

Enjoy!

-----------------------

A 4 Year Promise

Chapter 2

The Promise

-----------------------

Kagome POV

Saying good-bye to the person you cherish the most can be the hardest, and most difficult stage in your life. For some people, it doesn't really matter because they think' Well I'll just see them again,' or,' He lied! SO I shouldn't be with him!'...

To think that there are people who do cheat, breaks my heart to the core, because I know how it feels. Over and over again, time after time.. it happened. But the person that I care for, seems to be confused of some things. In which this triangle of love keeps happening, can he pick the right one? The answer is up to him and if I do get hit with a stone, I'll still fly on..

Even if it kills me...

RESUMING FLASHBACK

Narrator POV

Sitting there, with the crying miko, Inuyasha held her. The argument ran through his head again, as he tighten his hold on Kagome. What was going to happen, now that Kagome would have to leave. It angered him, to no end, that the love of his life would be leaving.. For a long time, in her words..

Inuyasha's head bolted up as he heard footsteps approaching the hut. With the still sobbing miko, he stood and bolted through the curtain, bumping some unknown people as he slid Kagome onto his back." Hold on.." he told her, feeling her arms gently squeeze around his neck. The air sped past them as Inuyasha gained speed, a blur to the naked eye.

" Inuyasha.. I still have to say good-by-"

" Your not leavin' yet, stupid.." Speeding up, suddenly he stopped. The Tree of Ages sat before them, wondering into the night sky ever so far. Inuyasha pushed off the ground, turning so Kagome wouldn't get smashed against the tree as he perched the on a high branch. It was nightfall already and the moon was full,' In a few days, it'll be the new moon..'

Inuyasha seated Kagome on the branch as he did the same, then pulling her up to him. Sitting in the lamp of the half-demon, Kagome's heart started to pump faster." Inuyasha.." she asked," When I leave... will you go back to Kikyo?" there was silence, as only the sound of crickets and the wind in the trees were heard." I don't know.." came the answer," I don't know what to do after you leave, Kagome.."

She looked down, find her hand strangely interesting," I'm sorry.., that this was so sudden.." she explained as the tears gained in her eyes," I just wanted to leave and disappear. I knew you would get mad but,..." she took a sharp breath,' I have to tell him before I go! Or he'll never-..know..' Kagome slowly inched her hand up to the face of her loved one, but instead her hands grasped the subduing necklace and yanked it over his head." Hey-!"

" You don't need this anymore, it'll be a burden, so I wanted to release you from the torture.." she smiled a sad smile," I guess it's a way of thanking you for helping me.." Looking down at the necklace, Kagome felt a sudden release from her as well..' Our bond is broken.. Now he can't chase after me..' The thought brought unwanted tear slipping from her eyes as her heart started to break.

The pain of the 2 years that past slipped from her grasp and she caved in to her will. Bursting with fresh, new tears, Kagome sobbed into her hands uncontrollably. She felt the warms from the hanyou's arms coil around her, bringing her the comfort she needed.

The past flew by her mind's eyes as she saw the moments of the time they had all spent with each other, the moment of sorrow, happiness, pain, betrayal, and love spun past her. Nothing was helping to bring back the warm smile that use to brighten her features. All was lost, and now the bright happy world that she use to treasure, turn upside down.

And then..

Something was born inside her,..

Something no one could help her with.., not for a long time..

" Kagome..." she heard Inuyasha call. She snapped her eyes open, wondering when she had closed them. She noticed that she was laying on the ground, Inuyasha nowhere in sight." Inuyasha.." she wondered as she sat up." Kagome! Get moving!" came his voice again. She wonder what he meant, and what had happened," Where are you Inuyasha?"

" Up here!"

Kagome looked up at the God Tree, only to find Inuyasha pushing away the jaws of a giant demon bird." Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled getting up." Kagome, you ediot! If you don't run right now-," Inuyasha threatened angerly, struggling with the demon," I swear, I'll throw you down the well and never look back at you again!" How mean to say such a thing, but it did take some damage on Kagome's pride.

She looked down as she clenched her fists, giving into Inuyasha, she turned and began to make a long sprint across the forest.' You better still be alive when you get back, Inuyasha!' she yelled in her head.

Inuyasha continued pushing at the jaws of the demon, sure that it would get weak.' This'll be easy..' he thought with a smirk. Once that thought was out, the unthinkable happened. As the bird backed away, it saw Kagome running into the open woods. Also surprising Inuyasha, the bird targeted Kagome as she continued to run her fullest. Catching on to what the demon was hunting for, Inuyasha gapped," Kagome!"

' I can't see anything! I don't even know where I'm-'

" Kagome!"

Looking behind her, Kagome saw the demon bird dive for her as her eyes widened.' What-How-When- What should I do!' she hollered into her head as she turn forward, running faster. What luck she had today as she tripped on a tree root and went flying, face first, onto the ground.' No! I'm gonna die! I can't- I wont!' she that. Reaching for something in front of her, she grasped the enchanted necklace.

The bird was only mere meters away from her as she held the necklace up,' Please, work!' concentrated on the demon, Kagome sealed her eyes shut. The necklace glowed with light as the bird was now feets before her. As the bird neared, the necklace separated into the tiny beads that it was form from." Kagome! Kago-" suddenly the beads bolted through the bird, coming from the front and going out the back.

They sliced through it's left eye and cut through it's skin. Once they were all scattered, the bird pounded to the ground, the earth shaking from it's weight.

Cracking her eyes open, Kagome saw what the demon had become of after her attempt to seal it." Kagome!" she heard Inuyasha yell as he jumped in front of her," What happened?" he asked looking at the shredded demon." Well- I ahh, don't worry about it.." was her answer as she got up. Inuyasha watched her walk over to the demon, as she picked up one of the teeth from the necklace.

' What did happen?' she asked herself, feeling the gaze of eyes upon her." We should go, Sango and Miroku are probably wondering where we are.." Inuyasha nodded, getting up as well, as they started to walk back to the small hut.

She would have to tell them..

That she was leaving...

-----------------------

" Where do you think they are?" Miroku asked as Sango looked at him from across the room." I don't know-" suddenly the sounds of footsteps were heard, and not a moment to soon, Inuyasha and Kagome walked in." Hey guys.." Kagome whispered as Sango looked at her." What happened? Your all dirty, Kagome." She looked down at her cloths to find them strangely dirty.

" Oh-," she said, spacing a little," We ran into a demon.. Nothing big.." Inuyasha walked over to the wall and sat down, propping Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.' She avoiding the subject..' he thought as he closed his eyes,' Does she really want to leave that badly..'

" Well," came Kagome's voice," I have.., to go somewhere in my time.. I wont be back for a long time.." Sango looked at Miroku in question," Well how long is it, I'm sure we can wait." she told. Kagome shook her head, as she sat down on the mat," You can't wait here, trust me.." she sighed, knowing what was going to happen next," Kagome, we don't know how long-"

" Four years.."

There was silence in the room, as the fire blazed about," Four years.." Sango repeated quietly." Where are you going?" Miroku asked, feeling a tug on his heart." To Collage," Kagome sighed again," It's far away from here so I can't visit you guys everyday. I'll be leaving in 2 days, and I just wanted to say good-bye.." Kagome hung her head, looking at the sleeping Shippo from the corner of her eye.

" Four years.." she heard from Sango, her heart breaking into pieces." What about the-" Kagome shook her head again," I'm sure that you could get.., Kikyo to do it-" there was a sudden bang, causing everyone in the room to jump. Looking behind her, Kagome saw Inuyasha walk out of the hut, Tetsusaiga at his side." What was his-" It was Sango's turn to shake her head.

" I'm sure, that you of all people, he would miss. I guess his feelings for Kikyo have changed.., and now that your leaving.." Sango looked down at her lap," No of us want you to leave Kagome, but this is what you have to do, right? I guess Inuyasha knows that better then we do.." Shippo steered in his sleep, kirara laying beside him," Could you tell Shippo good-bye for me.." Tears formed in her sapphire blue eyes," I just can't- watch him cry.."

----

That night Inuyasha didn't return, and Kagome worried about him. She slipped into her sleeping bag, for it was the last time she ever would. She planned to get up early and go, before anyone had a chance to stop her.

And as she closed her eyes.., all the tears of the day flowed right out, as she fell into an unwanted sleep..

----

It was morning, finally, as Kagome peeked through her eyelids,' Today is the last day..' she thought, looking under the bamboo curtain. It was still dark out, so she could slip through the forest without anyone seeing her. Getting up, she began to pack her things, leaving some stuff for the gang behind.

Slipping past the curtain, she began to make her way up the paths,' I didn't even get to tell him..' she thought,' Why did I even come here..' Finally into the forest, she walked through the thick bushes until she came upon the God Tree.' Inuyasha..,' looking around, she didn't find any trace of him as she walked up to the tree,' This is where we are truly connected.. Isn't it..'

Kagome gave a heavy sigh and walked past it,' I'll never really forget you..'

Coming upon the well, she failed to noticed the fallen trees or the person who sat against the well. Coming within at least 5 yards, she saw the red cloth barely through the darkness. Surprised that there was anyone even here, she jumped." Inuyasha?" she called to the person by the well. She barely saw it's head turn as it looked at her from the corner of it's eye.

Suddenly, within a blink of an eye, she was face to face with red eyes and long teeth. It's face was right in her face as she gasped,' He's demon!' the demon glared at her as thought it knew what she was thinking, then turned and walked back over to the well, seating itself where it was before. Kagome was stunned, she couldn't get anywhere near the well at this rate.

' What should I do..' she thought. This necklace was already taken off, so she couldn't sit him and going near him would probably get her kill. Then she notice then the fallen trees as the laid about the area,' Was he angry at me?' she thought looking around. Once inspecting the land, Kagome look at the demon Inuyasha, still siting by the well.

Walking slowly toward him, Kagome heard him growl," Inuyasha I need to g-" suddenly she found herself on the ground with the demon standing over her. Kagome felt her head pound as her body went numb." If you don't want to die, wench, I best you step away.." growled the demon." Please!" Kagome yelled as the demon started to walk away," I need to go home! I have to!"

' But your already home, Kagome..'

Kagome shook her head, trying to get up," Save you breath wench.." Shaking, Kagome stood up facing Inuyasha as he was once again, against the well.' If I can't get through to him.., then..' she started to sprint toward the well, barely there before something tripped her and pushed her back down the small hill. She continued to do this, until the sun peeked over the horizon.

" Let me through, Inuyasha!" she yelled, frustrated. The demon growled in annoyance as Kagome ran toward the well once again. And once again, the demon tripped her, but didn't push her back," Why do you want to leave so badly?" asked the demon. Kagome bit her lower lip, a habit she was trying to break, as the demon spoke," Is it really that bad here?.."

Taking her chances, Kagome bolted up and grabbing Inuyasha around the neck, hung from there with her weak form," I hate this place," she huffed, trying to catch her breath," because.. of you.." she said as the demons eyes widened a little." I started to fall in love- I did fall in love with your hanyou side... and I never did get to tell him.. and that breaks my heart. But since I'm not coming back, he's just going to fall in love with the other me.."

" I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but.." she said looking up at the demon's face," I guess I can't.." she looked back down, a slight shiver going down her spine. The sky seemed fairly grey as she heard thunder beyond the clouds. And not to soon after that, the rain began to pour.

" Do you want to come back.."

Kagome jumped slightly, as her grip tighten around Inuyasha's neck," I guess... Yeah," she smiled sadly," I want to come back home, so I will.." she felt a sudden jerk as she was flung off him." Then I'll keep you to that promise.." he said dropping her into the well.

And the last thing she saw was the demon, smiling softly at her as the wonderful amber eye stare at her.' It was him-? All along!' she thought, then from the depths of silence, she heard him," I'll be waiting.."

Okay! I'm so happy and hyper and happy and hyper and happy and hyper etc.

Demonside: OKAY SHUT UP!

God, fine.. Well thank you all for reading! I just love it when I get reviews, something to look forward to! Well I hope you guys like it, and got it. So please review and the next chapter will probably be out Thur., Fri., or Sat. probably Friday. Well thx for reading again and REVIEW! C-ya!


	3. Feeling From The Heart Part 1

Okay!...

Demonside:...

Demonside:... What!

Okay! lol.. Well people READ THIS! Okay, starting right here, in this very moment, in this very second, in this very life span, in this ver-

Demonside: Okay! They get it Just go!

Alright, geez... Well Starting right now, the plot will have twists, turns, love, lies and the.. ratingmaygoup...

Demonside? What?

-sigh-, the rating may go up.. But-But not to like M! I mean it's gonna have some cursing and all-but-but! Oh crap I'm losing it! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!-cries-

Demonside: What an idiot...

Oh yeah, I think I just learn how to spell idiot! -smiles goofy-

Demonside:... I'm not even gonna ask...

----------------------------------------

A 4 Year Promise

Chapter 3

Feeling From The Heart

Part1

--------------------------------------

_I tried not to cry, as the tears slipped through my fingers,_

Kagome sat on her knees, at the bottom of the well. She cried silently into her hand as the bird chirped from outside.' It was him- How did he turn demon!' she thought as the tears kept coming.' He was trying to stop me- I bet he was- That jerk!' sealing her eyes shut, she pictures all the moments she had spent with them, Sango, Miroku, Shippo,and Inuyasha..

_I didn't want to leave you, you were my life! I- I can't!_

" Ahh!" she screamed as she broke down in tears," Inuyasha! Don't leave me, please!" she wailed, sobbing uncontrollably," I can't take this, I can't leave you! Please" she screamed into her hands, rocking back and forth. Inuyasha had the Jewel Shards, though she knew he wouldn't come get her. All that was left was the bead that laid at the bottom of her bag.

_How could this happen! How could life be so cruel!_

She fell over onto her side, crying her heart out. Kagome, though sobbing uncontrollably, failed to notice the person looking down at her. The person was motherly, and she watch her with sad eyes. Turning away, the person walked up the steps of the well house, and exited.

_Now I'll have to wait! Wait an eternity..,_

Kagome hadn't moved from the well, not one budge as she had cried herself to sleep. Know all that was left for her was her family, and the bead. As she laid weakly on the ground, her last thought before falling into the darkness of sleep was,' _Wait an eternity.., just for a glimpse?_'

( You all love me! Yes, because know it's--! **0-o**)

**0o0o0o0o** Four Years Later **0o0o0o0o0**

A tall dark haired woman, stepped from the taxi with bags in hand. Looking up the long steps, she smiled at the lady who awaited her," Kagome, my baby!" squealed Mrs.Higurashi as she cam running down the steps." Hey mamma, How are you?" Kagome asked, receiving a hug from her mother.

" Oh, don't worry about me!" Mrs.Higurashi smiled," How was your trip home? No problems, right?" Kagome shook her head," No, only some minor weather problems, but a smooth ride." Kagome went around, popping the trunk and getting her luggage. Mrs.Higurashi looked at her daughter, seeming deep in thought as a sad smile appeared on her face." You've been thinking, about him.."

Kagome swung the last of her luggage out of the trunk and shut it closed," Yeah, it's been a while.. I'm not sure if he'll recognize me." Kagome smiled at her mother. It's was true, Kagome had changed. Her shoulder length hair was now at her waist while she had grown an inch or two. She looked much more mature and built, but most of all she looked beautiful.

" I'm sure he'll find out somehow. When are you planning to go back?" Kagome grabbed her luggage as the cab rode off, hauling it up the long steps," I don't know.. I don't even know if I can get back through.."

It had been a long day as Kagome got her things unpacked. At dinner, Mrs.Hirgurashi and Kagome talked about old time and what had happened at Collage. Grampa had died a year ago and Souta was in Collage know, so it was just them.

" So, Do you want to try tonight?" asked Mrs.Higurashi. Kagome looked at her confused when it hit her," Maybe tomorrow, I'm a little tired and that plain ride just drained me." Mrs.Hirgurashi nodded as Kagome got up," Well I think I'll go to bed. Good-night Mamma"

As Kagome walked up the stair, she thought she saw red cloth go into her room. Racing up the steps she rushed into her room, only to see her red tank top on the ground. Her window was locked tight with some rust on it, so no one could get through it.

' I miss you, Inuyasha...'

As Kagome climbed into bed, she thought what she would do when she sees them. What she would say to Inuyasha, well, that's if the well was still open. Kagome's eyes started to feel heavy as she yawned,' I hope I see you, Inuyasha..'

---------------------------

_" Where am I?" Kagome asked to no one. She looked around the black space as an overwhelming sense of darkness took hold of her. She sealed her eyes shut, gasping for the breath she couldn't have,' What's going on!' she thought. Opening her eyes, she found herself standing in a village, fire all around.' What-What happened!'_

_Her heart started to pump faster as the blood rushed to her head. Kagome shifted dizzily _(is that a word? lol)_ grabbing her head while trying to stay on her feet.' I can't- where-how..' Kagome questioned as she grabbed her head with both hands, falling to the ground." Go away! Please, Go away! Stop it, Stop it!" she screamed, trying to breathe. From around the smoke and fire, she saw a figure walking toward her._

_She recognized the figure as someone she knew, but who? She stared at it as it came close, noticing the blood on it claws and the cuts on it bare chest.' Who are..' Kagome tried to think, as she felt like she was falling. The bare ground came up under her as her head started to pound, the smoke and fire not helping._

_' I can't...'_

_' How do-...' Kagome tried to answer the questions that laid before her, but her brain wouldn't function. Her thoughts were coming and going as the figure stood before her. She couldn't move, could barely talk, so how was this happening? Tears gained in her eyes as she felt like her lungs were about to burst. The figure stood before her as she soon noticed it's large fangs and claws, then it's red eye and purple markings, and finally it's silver hair._

_The tears rolled down her cheeks as the figure stood it's ground, it was watching her die.._

_' That's In...' Kagome's thought was erased from her mind the second it came. She couldn't even remember why she was crying or who the person was that was before her. Then the thought came to her before it left. She felt herself fading as the figure glared at her. Why did he have to do this, who was HE anyway? And without thinking..,_

_" Inu-"_

-------------------------

" - yasha!" Kagome gasped as she bolted up." Kagome, dear, are you alright?" her mother asked, as she sat beside the shaking miko. Kagome looked around the room quickly, as she felt herself shake." What-What happened--!" she said fanatically." Kagome, calm down.." Mrs.Higurashi cooed, bring Kagome into a warm hug." You looked like you were suffocating. I tried to wake you up , but for some reason you wouldn't move." she explain," What happened?"

Kagome looked around as she thought back to the dream. She couldn't remember much of it, only the demon that watched her. Her head still hurt and her body was still shaking, her mind was going one way as she went the other," I don't know.." she whispered.

" I don't know.."

**0o0o0o0o**

The next morning, Kagome woke bright and early. She walked out to the porch and stretch, a big smile planted on her face.' I wonder how everyone's doing..'

Walking over to the God Tree, Kagome looked up into it's branches and smiled. It had been a while sense she had seen it and it made her relax a little. The season was going into fall, so the weather felt perfect for a picnic. Stretching again, she climbed over the small wooden fence and softly touched the tree.' I wonder.. If I can still feel them..' she thought, closing her eyes.

She focused her miko energy into the tree as it gave a slight moan from the wind. Suddenly, her body started to shake as it had done that night. She felt her head swirl as she tried to take her hand off the trunk. Suddenly a foggy image appeared in her head, it was a burnt down village as some people walked through it. The houses were all charcoal and the grass looked black.

The people who walked through the village looked around. It seems to be a group of 5, plus the overgrown cat. It seemed that they were looking for survivors- Kagome suddenly got pulled from the vision as she collapsed to the ground.' What was that?' she thought, grabbing her pounding head. She got up slowly and headed to the house, determined to go to the past.

As she got to her room, she pulled out her big yellow backpack from under her bed. It was dusty and old, but still usable as she began to pack her things away. Soon after she was done, Kagome looked around in the drawers of her desk. When opening one, she felt the strange presence of something she was searching for long ago. Picking up the small, glowing fragment that laid on top of school papers, Kagome smiled.

'This is going to be a good day.' she thought as she stuffed it into her jean pocket. Tossing the bag over her shoulder, she opened the door and began her way down the stairs." I see your going back. Please be careful, Kagome." Mrs.Higurashi called from the living room, not even looking up at her. Kagome smiled and said nothing as she made her way to the front door.

Once outside, she past the God Tree and stopped,' I wonder what all this means..' she thought, but quickly brushed it aside as she made her way to the well house. Kagome sighed as she looked down into the pitch, black well, worried that it might not work.

" Well," she said to herself," In life, you have to take risks.." and with that, she quickly jumped over the edge and let the wind blow by her.' Please, work!' she begged as the wells bottom started to come up under her. Suddenly, blue lights started to dance around her as she was pulled into the past. Kagome smiled, feeling the soft ground under her feet as she looked up.

There was no roof, just the nice blue sky as she started to climb up the well.

' I'm home..'

She inched her way up, the vines weaker than usual. She saw light coming up at her and the warmth from the sun meant that she was almost there.

' I'm home.'

Putting her hand on the wood, she pushed herself up as the sun light hit her face.

" I'm home!"

Kagome lazily pulled herself out of the well and plopped on the ground,' I'm home!...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Well How did you guys like that! Eh, Eh? No good, good? lol, well I think this is shorter than the last chapter, but once Kagome goes into the forest- evil face- The Story is gonna get a WHOLE LOT BETTER! AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Demonside: Whadda retard...

Me no retard! HRMPH! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm glad I updated fast! And I would like LOTS of reviews...If not.. then you might no what'll happen..Hint: Story go bye-bye, down to the trash can and out the gutter. Well review and catcha later!


	4. Feeling From The Heart Part 2

Hello everyone! I really am happy that you reviewed! I feel like-like- I could run around the world in an hour!

Demonside: She wont stop bouncing around... Why do you people have to fo this to me!

Oh shut up T-T.. Your annoying. But for the reviewers -hugs the crap out of reviewers- I love you guys!

Demonside: Yeah right...

Now on with the Story!

WARNING

- Plot Twists Ahead-

--------------------------

A 4 Year Promise

Chapter 4

Feeling From The Heart

Part 2

--------------------------

' I'm home!'

Kagome smiled a warm smile as she walked down the old, forgotten path. It had been a long time since she had used it, so she wasn't quite sure where she was.' The trees are so tall! I wonder how many things have changed.' she wondered, looking around for the one main tree that stuck out. She found it under the thick branches of other trees as she felt the same pull as before.

" Hello.." she told the tree, coming upon the place where Inuyasha once slept. She laughed at herself, she was talking to a TREE. But it still felt like family, no matter how odd it was. She bowed her head and said a quick prayer before turning and walking away.

' It's so warm here, so nice!' she laughed, joy filling her heart as she walked along. Coming to a stop, she gasped at the sight before her( hehehe..). As the sun shown dawn from the cloud, the village under it looked misty. The village had also grown in size while she was gone and she could see the children laughing and playing in the fields. Joy filled her every movement as she neared the village.

' I hope Keade recognizes me, she'll be surprise!' Kagome smiled as she came upon the road into the village. While walking through it, she saw lots of new people and places, but that wouldn't stop her from finding Keade's hut. She could hear whispers as she walked past people, looking at her like she was a demon.

" Halt!"

Kagome stopped as her eyes widened slightly, turning around to face three men with bows." Who are you and what have you come here for!" Kagome stared at him like he was from Mars. How could they not notice her!

" Umm, I came here to see Keade. Where is she any wa-" Kagome jumped as an arrow went flying by here face. She blinked a few times before it came to her." Demon! You shall not see the priestess of this village, leave!" the man hollered, notching another arrow.' I wonder if I'm at the wrong village?' she thought, not moving from her place." I said leave, demon!"

She saw it, the arrow whizzing toward her and she didn't have time to move! Pulling her hands up before her to cover her face, she shut her eyes, waiting for the pain to come. But to her surprise, it never came. Instead, she heard gasps from the people around her as she cracked her eyes open. The around her was a small, purple-pink barrier, the arrow that was aimed for her had burned to ash.

The man gasped as he dropped his bow," A-a priestess!" the man squinted and looked at the woman," Lady Kikyo! It's you!" he yelled bowing down. Kagome blinked,' Kikyo? Kikyo!' she balled her fist in jealousy as she turned and stalked off to the old woman's home.' Kikyo!'

As Kagome walked, she notice the people stare at her and whisper, her anger rising every second. She quicken her pace, trying to block out the whispers as she came to the house. Kagome's anger suddenly drain as a warm smile was placed on her features.' Keade-'

She stopped as a young woman entered the hut, a bucket of water and a wash cloth.' What?' she questioned, stalking toward the house. Taking a deep breath, she entered," Hey-!" her smile soon faded, as she spotted the old woman laying under the sheets, looking old and feverish." Keade!" Kagome said, dropping her bag and running to the woman's side." Keade! Keade!"

" Miss, You shouldn't be here." the young lady said while trying to drag Kagome out by the shoulders." Get off me! Keade!" Kagome shook the old woman's hand, trying to make her open her eyes." Keade!-"

" Kagome..., is that ye?..." Kagome heard her whisper. Tears gain in her eyes as a sad smile appeared on her face," Yes.., Keade, it's me.." she said holding the woman's hand to her face as the tears fell. She saw Keade smile weakly but still kept her eyes shut." I knew ye would come, it is such a beautiful day, today.." Kagome listened as the woman went on.

" I know that ye just got back,but-but," the woman coughed," somethings happened. I can't tell ye everything, that's why I wrote it for ye- ye, should be able to figure the.., the-..rest.." Keade sighed as her hand went limp. The young woman stepped back in surprise, not only at the dead body, but the woman who was in front of it." Your Kagome!" she asked.

Kagome said nothing as she cried,' But I- I just got back..' she told herself,' I just got back and- and now..someones dead..' grinding her teeth together, Kagome shook her head slowly. The tears slipped from her eyes as the one that was like a mother to her, died. A pink glow radiated of Kagome's body as she woman ran from the room.

The room felt dead and empty. The memories that lingered from it, only made the tears worse as she stood. Grabbing her backpack, Kagome looked around the room once and left, never looking back at the dead corpse.

For she had changed...

**0o0o0o0o**

It was nightfall as a ceremony was taken place. Kagome watched from the God Tree, as she sat in the branches. It was a warm humid night, as she thought she could feel the fires heat from there.

She didn't want to go to the ceremony, because it was just to hard for her. It was her first day back and all she got was an arrow towards her, a dead body, whispers and a missing gang. No one seemed to know her, not even the villagers she a talked to most of the time." I can't believe it..," she told herself," They took off without me.. Inuyasha.." she said his name angrily as she clench her fists.

" You said you would wait for me.." she called quietly. " You said you would wait!" she sat there, expecting him to pop out and yell at her for being out here, or saying it's not safe, why didn't you tell me you were back. But there was just the silence as the fire settled down into ash.

She closed her eye's again, for the second time today as the memories flashed through her head and before she knew it, she was fast asleep, in her own world.

**0o0o0o0o**

_As the fire blazed before her, kagome laid on the ground, chocking for breath.' Not this again!' she said angrily looking up at the demon as the liquid water ran down her face. The demon looked at her bored as it stood there watching her. The heat from the fire made her sweat as she tried pulling at the unknown force around her neck._

_" Stop it!" she managed to growl out._

_The force suddenly loosened, but she could still feel it." Pathetic..Weak.." the demon growled as it turned, stalking away. Kagome sat up, coughing for breath as the fire blazed before her. Looking around she found the shadow of the demon not to far off and tried to stand._

_" Wait!" she called, dizzy and light headed._

_" Wait!" she yelled running. As she neared it, it stopped, causing her to knock into it.' Pathetic..Weak...' the word echoed in her mind as she began to fall back. Waiting for the ground to come underneath her, she let herself fall. But, for some reason it never came as she opened her eyes, not knowing when she had closed them._

_What came to her vision made her gasp.._

_" Inuyasha?" she whispered, as the demon glared down at her..._

**0o0o0o0o**

Kagome snapped from her dream as she jumped. The glow around her body began to fade as she started to fall sideways. Not realizing she was falling, Kagome blinked as she looked up, only to see the ground.

" AAAAHHHH!" she screamed pushing her hands up. Suddenly a barrier formed around her as it pushed against the ground. Giving her enough time to move to her side, it popped like a bubble as she plopped on the ground." Ow.." she said, rubbing her back.

But the pain disappeared when she heard a suddenly soft growl behind her. Looking up her eyes widened,

" Hell no..."

--------------------------------------------

Okay that was that chapter, and yes Kagome did just curse lol. Well I want lots of reviews or the next chapter wont be out until next week! -

Demonside: Yeah right, your addicted to writing..

I'm sorry For not making this chapter long, really I am. I just have Field Hockey Practice coming up so I'm trying to go to the gym as much as I can. So please, don't get made -cries-

Well Review and C-ya!


	5. Know The Truth

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! IT JUST-JUST-.. MAKES ME GO ALL OVER THE PLACE!- smiles really wide- I feel like Barney! Wait... I don't like Barney... Hey kychenki, do we still have that shot gun? By any chance?

Demonside: Thank you! THANK YOU! I LOVE YOUR BARNEY! YOU MADE HER STOP BOU- wait a second. Who the fu-

Hey! This is rated T fic. NOT M! YOU STUPID BA-

Demonside: Hey this is rated T fic- says in mocking voices- LOOK WHO' TALKING!

God damnit.. get over here, you stupid-

Kagome: Okay sorry people! I think those reviews brought out the Hanyou to max level and that...,-cough, cough- demon isn't helping...

WELL ON WITH THE STORY!

**Warning**

**Major Plot Twist In Chappy!**

----------------------

A 4 Year Promise

Chapter 5

Know The Truth

----------------------

" Hell no..."

The growling got louder as Kagome turned slowly around. There, standing in front of her was a tiger-like demon, but only it was twice the size of a normal tiger. It's fur was silver as it's eye's were that of a soft blue.

' No..., way...'

Kagome looked around her, as she sprinted off she heard a cat-like howl behind her. Her adrenaline was pumping to full Max. as her heart started to hurt.' Why me! Why me! Why me!' she yelled constantly in her mind as the demon neared her. Kagome slowed, her head dizzy from the running,' I can't stop! I'm not gonna die!' she yelled at herself.

Finally deciding to fight back, Kagome slid to a stop, picking up a fallen branch." You want a piece of me!" she told the tiger." Well I'm not going down without a fight." The demon seemed to understand as it got ready to attack.' Girl! This is the Feudal Era! One slip and your done for!' with determination, she waited for the large cat to strike. Finally it moved, trying to go at her from the left side as she easily blocked it.

Moving fast, she swung the branch at it's face, nipping it barely on the nose as it pulled back. Kagome landed on her feet, gasping for air as the tiger watched her warningly. As it prepared to move to the left again, Kagome gave it no time as she charged straight forward. But as she learned while watching Inuyasha in the past, she easily swung to the right of the beast and got hit in it's back leg.

It hollered in pain as blood started to drip from the wound. It growled in anger as it charged at her, pushing it's front paws against her chest causing her to fly back against a tree.' Ow...' she whispered in her head. The branch was still in her hand as the tiger advanced. She quickly hopped on her feet, holding the branch before her as she forced her miko powers to the tip.

' If I can't beat it with human strength..,' she thought as the branch started to glow,' Then why not with a little brute force!' as the stick glowed, it soon form in the shape of a bow as an arrow appeared before her as well. The demon seemed somewhat taken back, but still kept it's ground." Leave me alone! I don't want to fight!" she called notching the mystic bow. The demon growled at her as it charged forward, suddenly bouncing back by the barrier Kagome had somehow managed to create.

Kagome exhaled as she released the arrow as it went zoomed into the demons left shoulder. She sighed,' My aiming's gotten a little rusty..' another arrow appeared before her as she notched it. The demon advanced upon her, using it's paws to knock the barrier to the side. And surprisingly, it did..

" AAAAHHHH!" Kagome yelled as she fell to the cold, hard ground. The barrier gave one last pull before it dissipated into thin air as the demon stood before her. Her bow turn into a tree branch again as the arrow disappeared. Kagome laid limb on the ground as she tried to move,_' Pathetic.. Weak...'_

Tears began to roll down her eyes as the demon stood in front of her.' Now I'm going to die before I even see Inuyasha..' She thought as she felt the heat from the demon-tiger's breath brush against her skin. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, somewhat expecting Inuyasha to jump out and rescue her...,but..

The villagers looked toward the forest as a blood-rushing echoed across the valley, the birds riding after it. The villagers all wondered what the scream came from, but brushed it off as nothing had happened..

Kagome laid limp in the jaws of the tiger demon as it bit down on her side. Her eye's were hollow, seeming lifeless as her heart stopped beating..,

_" Girl.."_

_Kagome laid on the unknown ground, staring off into the darkness." Girl.." a voice boomed as Kagome blinked slowly.' Am I dead..' she thought as she tried to move." The priestess has put this upon you as a favor for your assistance. May you use this power for what you seek most.." the voice boomed as she felt a sudden pain in her side._

Kagome's eye's soon turned into there normal blue, sapphire as she awoke lying on the ground. Her blood was all around her as a greenish-bluish substance was mixed with it. Struggling to sit up, Kagome felt the wound at her side and hissed with pain.' What was that dream..' she wondered blankly as she sat up against a tree. It was daylight and well past noon as Kagome stared off to nothing in particularly.

She couldn't feel her legs anymore and her side was burning to no end, but for some reason, she couldn't really FEEL it. She just knew it was there, like a button had been turn off and she just knew what it felt like. And unknowing to her, she had lazily fallen over and drifted to a slumber.

It was well past evening when Kagome awoke again, as she started to feel her legs. She struggled to get up as she pushed against the tree, know noticing her long black hair was covered in blood." Ahh.., Crap this hurts.." she said angrily as she began to limp toward the village. Coming upon it, she entered as eyes followed her wounded body.

Her vision began to blur as people gasped at all the blood that fell from her." Someone! Get help!" she heard a feminine voice yelled as she began to fall. Expecting the ground, she just someone small catch her. People started to move about as Kagome's hearing went fanatic. She felt the person lay her down on the ground as they placed her head in their lap. Her world darken," Who are you..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome popped from the sheets that laid on her heavily. She cringed when the pain in her side struck her, fast and hard. She gritted her teeth together as she started to lightly growl. The pain was to much for her to hear herself growl as a woman walked in. Looking up painfully, Kagome saw a girl about 17 shaking her head," You need to lay down, Kagome." she said walking over to her.

" Stay back!" Kagome growled," Who the hell are you!" she said warningly, while still holding her side. The pain was too much as she fell back onto the mat," Miss Kagome!" she girl cried, rushing to her side. Kagome shaked with pain as she began to grunt," That must be the medicine.. You should try to relax, Kagome." she girl said sitting beside her.

Kagome peeked through one of her tightly closed eyes," Who are..,you!" she yelled through grunted teeth.' What's wrong with me? OOOWW! God da- OOOWW! This hurts so much!'

" Me? Just a commoner among the villagers. I saw you collapse and told some people to get some stuff." the girl smiled down at her." So you the one-" Kagome grunted," That helped me.." the girl shook her head." How do you know my name-"

" Kagome, take a deep breath. It'll go away if you do." Kagome looked at her, then took a nice deep breath and exhaled. She could feel the sting in her side, but it didn't hurt as much for her to clench her teeth all the time." I'm the girl who help Lady Keade( AN: Is Keade spelled with an e or an a like Keada or Keade.. I'm confused..lol)." Kagome just stared at her, she didn't feel like talking anymore.

" Well, I'll just leave these with you and let you rest." the girl pulled the sheet up for Kagome and strolled out. In the place the girl sat was a bunched up pack of sheets. It wasn't big, but it would take some time to read them. Kagome reached over and grabbed them causing the sting in her side to hurt as she gritted her teeth together.' What are these?' she questioned, easily breaking the string around the sheet of paper.

They were soft sheets of paper and had neat writing on them. Kagome read the top part which labeled,_ Dear Kagome_.' This is from Keade! Wait the papers!'Kagome continued to read the letter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_If ye are reading this then I am gone, I hope that this will help ye with the questions that burden on ye mind. I am sorry that I could not help you in person, I've waited a long time, through rain and snow. So please, live yer life to it's fullest.._

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth to quiet the sniffs as beads of tears formed in her eye. She quickly through down the letter and began to read the next paper.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Today ye have vanished from our sights, were have ye gone? Inuyasha seemed to disappear as well, Sango seems to be crying constantly as Miroku and Shippo are searching for Inuyasha. They came back with scratches over they're bodies, and told me that Inuyasha has transformed? I hope that ye return soon, there are lots of strange things happening here.._

Kagome continued reading as she sat up. The day quickly went by as she went through the sheets of paper and by evening, she had finished with the stains of tears on her face.

Kagome stared into the fire lazily as the girl watched from the other side of the hut. It was dark out and the crickets chirping was the only noise that came to they're ears. The girl seemed to break the silence," Your wounds don't hurt anymore?" she asked. Kagome continued staring into the fire, not paying attention to the girl's question," Why did he... Why did they.. I'm so pissed.." she said bluntly.

Kagome balled up her hands as she smashed them into the floor board, breaking it with a crack. The girl jumped back in surprise as Kagome was slightly surprised herself, but brushed it of as she started yelling," THAT STUPID SON OF A- ERR" she stood up, the bandages was the only covering for her chest," I'm gonna kill that bastard Naraku!" she hollered as the woman stood.

" Now wait a second-"

" Don't get in my way, girl!" Kagome seemed to growl as she exited the hut. The girl fell to the floor, scared as hell as her eyes went wide.

Kagome walked through the village, her eyes a tent purple as a pinkish-redish glow form around her body. Electric lighting, sparked around her as people seemed to back away from her.' That's why..' she thought, her anger rising,' That why I had that dream!' It built up into a large ball, waiting to be released,' He killed everyone here! He killed them! Naraku!' balling up her fist, she tilted her head back as the power surged through her.

Suddenly a blinding light filled the eyes of everyone in the village as Kagome screamed in rage. The blinding light soon faded as everyone looked to the spot where the miko last stood.

Kagome run through the forest, weak and hurt as her emotions mixed.' Naraku purposely used Inuyasha's demon side to kill everyone! He killed all the children! Naraku- you'll die!' Kagome soon found herself in the God Tree, over looking the village as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Her wound at her side stunk as the glow around her body tensed.

' My miko energy isn't going away.. I wonder why, it's been more active lately..' she thought but not caring as the feelings inside her clouded her mind. She wanted to hit something, break something.. anything to make them go away.

Suddenly, she felt one of her fingers pop out of place (AN: okay you know how like when you get a crap in you foot, your toes are going everywhere, well that what's happening to her fingers. I know! OW!). Kagome looked at her hand, seeing her fingers out of place, then soon felt the stinging pain as the rest of her body started to pop and pull.

' What-what's happening!'

---------------

Hello!- has back turned-

Kagome: Hey? Where's the demon?

Um...umm, hehe...umm...

Demonside: I'm in here! let me out!

Kagome: Hanyou, is that coming from you?

-turns around- Well I sorta.., well-

Kagome: Holy Crap! You're a demon! How-What-When!

Well umm.. I tell you later. Okay I want lots of reviews! Funny one too, they make me laugh! I like it went you guys put funny stuff in there, You guys rock!

Well REVIEW and I'll probably write the next chapter long. KK- smiles- bye!


	6. Whisper In My Head

I'm not happy..-hrmph-

Kagome: What? Why?

Demonside: Because she's a snot nose brat..

Shaddup! No one asked you! I'm not to happy about how many reviews I got... but I can see why, because I left out a lot of spellings, I'm sorry guys..-Sad face- I was trying not to leave out to many, in hopes of you guys getting excited about this chapter, but I guess it didn't work.. heh, why would anyone get excited or MY stories anyway- scratches head- And when did I ever say Inu and the Gang were dead?... ah crap...

Kagome: -sigh- there she goes again.. blaming herself...-shakes head-

Demonside: I hate her so much!-balls up fist- She's just too nice! EEERRR!

Kagome: Well It seems that Hanyou has locked herself in..er.. the closet... for the time being so I guess I'll start the story! Enjoy!

And There Is A Special Bonus Chapter at the end For **Doggy Ears n Emily**, Thanks so much for reading my stories!

--------------------

A 4 Year Promise

Chapter 6

The Beginning Of A Life Long Journey

Bonus Chapter

-I'll Find You-

--------------------

' What's.. happening!'

Kagome closed her eyes as she tried to hold her body up right. Squinting, she could tell that she was still in the tree,' I need to get down.., before I become a pancake..' she thought.

With ease, she jumped down the tree as strange scents assaulted her nose. She fell over in pain as she could hear her body crack, it disgusted her to no end.'_The priestess has put this upon you as a favor for your assistance..' _those words rung in her head,' Is this it!'

Kagome let out a grunt as her wound on her side began to sting,' Why is it that I always get into trouble when I'm not even trying!' she thought, curling into a ball. Her eyes widened as she felt a pop in her lower back and suddenly, she laid limb on the ground once again.' This hurts so much...' she heard another pop. in her back and soon, found herself in her own world.

_" Inuyasha.."_

_Golden eyes looked into blue sapphire as a smile was brought upon the face of a miko," You look tired, do you want to lay on my lap?" Inuyasha ' Keh' ed as he walked over to the young girl. She sat down and soon felt silk-like hair fall into her lap," Hey Kagome.." she heard," What will you do after the Jewel is whole again? Will you go home.." she felt him relax a little as she sighed," It all matters on you Inuyasha.." she whispered_

_He turned, laying on his back so he could get a good look at her face," Me?" he questioned. Kagome smiled at him and brushed a lock of hair from his face," Just remember, Inuyasha. No matter how far apart we are we'll always be connected.." she said tugging on the necklace around his neck. Inuyasha tried to keep his eyes open as the felt like dead weight," It's okay, Inuyasha, I'll still be here when you wake up." Kagome smiled as he drifted to sleep, still looking up at her with a peaceful face._

_' Sleep well..., Inuyasha..' she thought, soon following his path into sleep..._

Kagome grunted, trying to force her eyes open..

_Fire burned from the center of the village as a sad hanyou walked away. Kagome sat against a tree breathing hard as she clutched her chest. Kikyo had apparently been slaughtered be Naraku once again, returning the piece of Kagome's soul to her. Inuyasha had felt that it was his fault and soon a ceremony to place in her honor. Kagome was walked to the village main square when a sudden light hit her._

_She fell against a tree clutching her chest as she felt her head get dizzy. Inuyasha had apparently saw this and rushed to her side," Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked, worry filled his eyes as he tried to hide it. He felt her head, soon taking it back in a heart beat," Your burning up, wench! Where's Kaede, we need to get you to her!" he said picking her up bridal style._

_" Inuyasha I'm fine-.." Kagome said hoursly as she clutched her heart._

_Kaede was just returning to the hut when the temper-mental hanyou barged through the curtain," Old hag, Kagomes sick!" Inuyasha gently laid Kagome down on the mat as Kaede cam to inspect her. Kaede shook her head," It seems that when my sister died, she had put a spell on the piece of Kagome's soul. I can give her some medicine to lower the fever, but it's up to her now.."_

_Kagome looked through her squinted eyes as Inuyasha balled up his fists,' He's worried?' she thought as darkness fell around her,' He's worried..' and soon, Kagome drifted to a world where only she could go as she spell took it's effect on her body._

Her bones popped as she felt her breath catch in her lungs...

_Sango and Kagome walked to the springs, smiles on there faces from the active day.Taking a breath, Kagome slipped out of her clothing and into the water, letting the warmth soak into her skin. Sango looked at Kagome with a devilish smile," Hey Kagome," she asked slyly as Kagome popped her head up," You seemed to be quiet today, anything going on between you and Inuyasha.."_

_' Kami, I sound like that pervert..'_

_Kagome blushed deeply as Sango stared at her, a smile soon eroded her face,' As long as Inuyasha's here, she'll be fine..' Sango thought." W-well.." she heard stuttering from across her as she looked over. Kagome was blushing crimson red as she poked her fingers," I haven't really been able to tell anyone.., I'm a little embarrassed that I could be that easy to read.." she told._

_Sango smiled,' Yep..., she'll defiantly be alright..'_

Struggling to open her eyes, Kagome grabbed at the dirt..

_Kagome walked through the forest, looking to see where Inuyasha went off to. Looking toward the god tree, Kagome saw a glimmer of light as she strolled to it. What she had saw, she wished she never would have as she found Kikyo wrapped in Inuyasha's arms.' W-what?..' she questioned as she hid behind a tree._

_Tears sprang to her eyes as she saw them kiss, her heart beating with everything that moved, like time.' Life is so cruel..' she thought as she slipped from behind the tree and started to walk back to the village. She hated it when he would do this, everything that she loved about him would disappear for an instant only to resurface in the amount of 2 days._

_But why would she feel hurt? He didn't know her true feelings, thus, had the right to kiss who ever. So why was it cutting her everytime she saw him with her, her other self?' I know..' she thought as she collapsed at the hill that over-looked the village,' It's because..' as the tears fell from her eyes it began to rain,' It's because.. I love him..' the rain poured down as her clothing got wet.._

_As her tears merged with the rain, sitting there at the hill.._

Her bones began to shift as she through the dirt in her hands about, then suddenly, something wet landed in her forehead. She could somehow smell the water in the air as she rolled over, feeling her bone pop in pain. The rain soon came after several seconds as she laid there,' Am I infected with something?' she asked herself, closing her eyes.

_' More like someone...'_

_A hyper active hanyou bounce around as a smile spread acrossed her face," So that means he would bother you with stupid stuff right!" he smiled, over-joyed as Kagome sighed." Is it really something to be happy about, Inuyasha?" she asked looking up at him from the rock she was sitting on," Yes!" was his out burst." Now that he's out of the way, I wont have to worry about him kidnaping you!"_

_Kagome sighed, looking down once more as the hanyou strolled away,' And if I die..' she thought sadly, weakly balling up her fists,' would you be sad..'_

_Suddenly darkness formed around her as she sat on nothingness. Shocked she spranged to her feet," What's going on?" she said as she looked around." It's more like someone.." was her quiet reply." Who are you?" there was silence as she darkness started to faded," The real question here, Kagome, is.. Who are you.." a suddenly light blinded her as she felt a sickening chill run up her spine, making her shiver._

Soon Kagome laid, awake with her eyes still closed. She knew that something was wrong with her, the cracking of her bones were..unusual.. Trying to sit up, she found that she didn't even have the energy to open her heavy eyes,' Is this some kind of joke?'

_' This is the aftermath of the transformation, taking your miko power as a last resort so you wont be unconscious for all of the day..' _a voice whispered in her head. If Kagome could of blinked, she would as she confusion went about her mind._ Who are you.._ The words seemed to echo in her head as she tried desperately to get up,' Who are you?' she question, trying to roll of.

After 10 minutes of complete silence and focus, Kagome seemed to roll over, only to land in soggy mud.

' Oh, great..'

She laid there, helplessly as she tried to move._' All you have to do is focus on you posture.. the way you move your hands, how you notice your surroundings.. everything..'_ Kagome sighed in annoyance,' Who are you, you annoying brat!' the was no answer as she felt a twinge in her side. Suddenly, she sat up, the pain running through her like a hundred bullets.

" Ehe.." she grunted loudly,_' That's it..'_ she heard the voice whisper. She began to become ticked as something dug into her arm,' Ow..' she said looking down as her arms, only to gasp in surprise..

------ Bonus Chapter ------

--- I'll Find You---

A tall figure stood at the top of the mountain, over-looking the path that he and his pack were to take. His silver hair blew in the soft wind as his red kimono (sp?) glowed. It was night fall and they still hadn't made it back to the village, it was trying to go through all the demons, just to check up on someone. He heard footsteps approaching him as his blue eyes casted to they're red corner.

" Inuyasha, are we ready to go?" asked a woman as she held a small child. It was about 2 and very small, but surely a very cute baby. The demon growled in annoyance," Just a few more miles and we should reach the village. But I think we should rest for the night, the village seems to be more active than usual.." the woman nodded and walked off as Inuyasha sighed.

It was tough.. very tough, to live on without the proper guidance...

' Kagome..' he thought, casting his blue eyes to the sky,' It's been a long time.. will it be longer?' putting the question aside, he started to walk back to camp, where his pack awaited him.

Later that night, Inuyasha watched the village from atop a tree. He couldn't sleep and kept having the nagging feeling that something was wrong, like something new was brought back from the depths of the past. He had started to have this feeling in the middle of the day, three days ago. That's why he was grumpier than usual.

Soon his thoughts returned to Kagome, like they did every night sense she had left. After 6 years of searching, the jewel was almost complete, all they needed to do was defeat Naraku and purify the jewel. But without Kagome, the jewel would stay impure and be a hell of a lot more difficult to protect.

' Kagome..'

A sighed came from the demon,' It's been so long.. I can't stop thinking of you, you mean so much to me...' he closed his eyes as he thought back to the last time he had saw her..

_It was looking cloudy as Inuyasha broke down the trees in rage, everything seemed to be taken away from him and he didn't like it.' I need more power..' he thought, slamming the trees apart.' I need to feel powerful..' the area soon cleared as Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red,' Damn them! They took her from me!' suddenly his demonic power increased as he fought back his demon in rage._

_' They took her from me!' he scream, slashing and biting as the battle between dominance continued,' They took everything from me and now HER!' he yelled, fighting back his demon as the cage began to open,' To much was taken from me! And now I want it back!' the demon sealed itself into the cage as Inuyasha fell to the ground in exhaustion. He felt the power course through his blood as he looked at his hands._

_The claws had extended tremendously as his skin seemed tougher. He felt his sense rise as he caught on to footsteps. Hearing there pattern, he figured that it was Kagome as he sat beside the well, smirking,' I won you bastard..' he thought as she entered the clearing._

_' I won..'_

Inuyasha sighed, remembering his tremendous victory as she stars above him glowed. Seeing one stretch across the sky, Inuyasha remembered how Kagome would always tell him to make a wish, so, he did..

' Where ever you are Kagome..,' he thought as the same smirk from the past haunted his face,

' I'll find you...'

--------------------------------------

Kagome: Sorry for the LONG LONG LONG LONG wait, but hanyou refused to come out of the closet, so we had to wait like 3 days to get the plot for the chapter.

Demonside: And she's still in there? - Kagome shakes head-

Kagome: It seems that she is disgraced by herself..

Yeah right! Bite me Kagome!

Kagome: Come here and I will!

Yeah well sorry guys, I didn't mean to make you wait so long. And sorry this is such a short chapter, I wanted to get it out so that all you guys could have something to look forward to! Well the next chapter isn't gonna be out till next weekend probably because I have Field Hockey try outs. Well I want LOTS of reviews and I'll make the next chapter A.S.A.P! I promise!

Kagome&Demonside: She came out of the closet!


	7. Shippo Found Out!

Hey guys, I've been busy, sorry for not updating in a LONG time so I hope you like this chapter. Please don't be mad at me . 

-------

A Four Year Promise

Chapter 7

When I Thought I Saw You

( AN: This chapter is for you guys. I found that I had not done the spell checker on the last chapter, so here is it is...)

-------

The sun glowed as it made it's way over the horizan..

Inuyasha cracked his eyes open, alert to the sounds and smells around him. He heard movement as he looked over to find his friends packing up," Hey Inuyasha!" came a cheerful voice and a soft bounce on his shoulder. Suddenly..," AAAAHHH!", Inuyasha lashed out his arm, grabbing Shippo by the tail," Whadda want, runt.." he growled, glaring down at the small kitsune.

Shippo glared up a Inuyasha, shaking his paws in his face," I just came to see if you were okay!" he yelled," You didn't have to grab me like-" with a small jerk of his wrist, Inuyasha threw Shippo aside as his laid back against the tree.

" AAAAHHHHHH!"

Sango looked over in time to see Inuyasha toss Shippo," Shippo!" she yelled, running to catch him. When he fell into her arms, Sango set him down," Inuyasha! He was just worried, you were sleeping in a little late!" she called to the demon. Inuyasha ' Keh'd ' and continued to lay against the tree. Sango sighed, glaring at Inuyasha then walking back over to Miroku to help with the packing.

' I didn't sleep that late..' he thought,' I was just a little tired..'

" Come on.." the gang had finished packing, as Sango grabbed Kiyoshi. The village was a few miles away, not to far as they walked along the dirt road." Hey Inuyasha," Shippo whispered as he once again bounce on Inuyasha's shoulder," Is it me or does something feel kinda weird?" he asked. Inuyasha looked down, his arms crossed," Yeah," he replied," There's something different about the village.. It seems..,empty, like somethings missing.."

Shippo stared off," Not only that but it doesn't feel tense, like the last time we were here.." Inuyasha nodded,' There's something wrong.. I have to find out what it is..' Suddenly, Inuyasha sprinted toward the village," I'll be back" he called, a crying Shippo hanging on his shoulder.

" Inuyasha, what are you doing!" Shippo cried, trying to grab more cloth. Inuyasha casted his eyes to the Kitsune," I'm going to find out what's going on.." was all he said as he sped up.

After about 10 minutes of fast running, they came to the east border of the village,' What's this fe-' the smell of blood ran past his nose as he jerked his up. Shippo gasped, crawling onto Inuyasha's shoulder," What's with you lat-" he stopped, the same foul stentch coming across his nose." We should probably see Keade.." Shippo said, covering up his nose to keep from smelling.

Inuyasha stared into the village, seeing the people scarry about, then finally walking in..

-----

Else Where

-----

Kagome sat there, in mud as she looked upon her hands. But to her they weren't her hands, though, the hands of a demon.' I have claws!' she though surprised._' That's not the only thing..'_ whispered the voice. Kagome sighed, her temper flaring,' Okay!' she balled up her hands, careful of her knewly found claws,' Who and What are you!'

_' Stupid half-breed... I'm your conscience,'_

' Conscience?' Kagome heard a sigh in her head as the voice continued,_' Your other half..'_

_' What about that other one?'_

" Inuyasha?" she said out loud,_' Yes.., that one. He is a half-breed also.. So he has a second conscience..'_ Kagome blinked, before everything started to make since to her,

" WHAT! I'm A-A-"

-----

Inuyasha

-----

Stepping before the priestess's hut, Inuyasha sniffed. The sent of death lingered around the hut and also,' Is that the smell of miko energy? But it's radiating off of the place, is that even possible?' he questioned stepping into the old woman's hut.

There sat a young girl, setting up Kaede's bed sheets. She looked up, her eye's filled with sorrow as the two demons looked around. Coming upon the eyes of the woman, Inuyasha stepped forward," Where's the old hag." Inuyasha questioned, a slight hint of demand in his voice. The woman looked down," You mean lady Kaede.. She past, just two days ago.."

" What!"

The noise echoed slightly as the woman jumped." Is that.. Was she-?" Confusion spread through Shippo as Inuyasha recoiled from his outburst." So.. She's gone.." the woman shook her head," Oh!" she asked quietly, as Inuyasha was about to turn and leave," Have you seen a girl? I need to ask her something and I can't find her anywhere."

" Nope.." Was his reply as he walked out the of the hut." What strange demons.." she whispered, shaking her head.

" Kaede's finally gone.." Shippo whispered as small beads of tears sprang to his green eyes. Inuyasha sighed," Shippo look.. Humans are miserable creatures. They are weak and pathetic, and like us demons, they can't live forever..." He told. Shippo frowned," Inuyasha, why are you so calm about this! What about Kagome, who's gonna tell us when she gets back! For all we know, she could be dead-"

" Shut up!" Inuyasha hissed as he swung around, launching Shippo back into the hut. He growled deep in his throat as he began to walk away.

" Ow!" came the small voice. The woman was just about to get up, until she saw a small form go flying through the wall." Are you alright!" she asked, rushing to the Kitsune. Shippo growled, rubbing his head as the woman picked him up. He didn't really notice what she was wearing until now, as his green eyes looked into her brown ones.

The woman smiled as she looked upon Shippo. She was wearing a light purple kimono with a yellow sash. Her dark, mid-night hair pulled back into a low pony-tail as necklaces jingled around her neck. Purple eye liner circled the rim of her eyes, as light purple painted her nails.

" Thanks..." Shippo whispered as he sat up." I still can't believe the nerve of that guy!"-

" I'm Jihori."

Shippo looked up to the girl as she smiled at him," I guess you would like to know how Kaede was when she died.." Shippo thought for a moment," I'm Shippo.."

" Yeah I guess I'd like to know.."

------

_Kagome..._

' Wa...'

_You can't go to sleep, it's to dangerous._

' Like I give a- OW!' Kagome opened her suddenly closed eyes as she sat up, her side still bleeding.' Hey! Ow... Why am I still wounded? This gash still hasn't healed yet!' She heard the demon sigh, knowing that she wasn't the only one hurting.

_Are you really that stup-_

' Hello, I've been away for four years! What do you expect!' The demon sighed again, Kagome feeling vibes come off her.' Wow, your mad?' She chuckled,'_ Your annoyance is warring me thin girl... How can you not know what's wrong with you!'_ The pain struck again as Kagome's anger spiked." I have no idea! That's why you're here!"

Sighing the demon explained,_' You are a miko, miko of pure blood. That's how you have such strong spiritual abilities. Demons are of evil, painted with blood and darkness, they kill and destroy..'_

_' What's happening to you is, Your miko blood is fighting out the demon blood that's within you. And that happening, your demon blood is also fighting your miko blood. When these to forces clash, and within the body of a creature, great conflict happens. Say your wound,' _Kagome listened ending her eyes to her bleeding side_,' These to bloods are at war over the body, they have no time to watch over the body itself.'_

' So, what your trying to tell me is if I don't find a way to make my...umm, blood stop fighting each other then I'll die?'

_Exactly..._

' How cheap... Dying from blood loss and not something more important..like...' Suddenly a rustle in the bushes caught the attention of both people as the sun hovered over the horizon. ' Is it that late? Wait.. Late? I passed ou-'

_Kagome! Don't turn your guard down or your dead!_

' Alright!' Kagome turn around quickly, ignoring the pain in her side as she watched the bushes. Slowly moving away from them, something started to come out,' Crap! I'm- dead?...' A small rodent approached her, squeaking. Kagome gave it a death glare as it started to run off while a little someone was laughing inside her.' Shut up..' The demon continued laughing,'_ Oh my Kami! You were scared over that little thing!'_

Kagome turned around again, facing the path toward the village.' I need to get there before sun-down, I don't think it's that fa-' Suddenly a huge foot came smashing down upon her as she gritted with pain." Stupid human! Your dare underestimate me?" Kagome screamed slightly, the pain in her side cutting her as the demon's foot plowed her into the ground.

------

" Oh, Shippo, I forgot to ask you something." Shippo looked up at Jihori, her face plastered with a soft smile," When you and Inuyasha cam here( AN: Alright guys, just so SOME people get it, it's like times past and the sun is setting okay? And Shippo has explain everything to Jihori kk -), I asked about that girl." Shippo nodded," She was quite strange.."

' Strange?'

" What did she looked like?" He asked scooting closer to listen better," Well, she wore very weird clothing and she had the yellow thing, I think it was a bag." Shippo almost fell over,' The only one I know who has strange clothing and a yellow bag is Kagome! Wait, I need to tell Inuyasha!'

Shippo popped up from the mat, rushing to the door," I'll be back Jihori alright!" he called, disappearing into the illuminated setting night." Okay..."

Shippo run to his fullest, back to where they had started camp for the night.' Kagome's back!' Shippo yelled happily, running just a bit faster. The fire from the camp site soon came into view as he raced toward it." Inuyasha! Inuyasha where are you!" He yelled, bursting into the camp site. Sango and Miroku looked up startled as a small voice started to cry," What..?"

Shippo looked into the dark tree tops as Inuyasha glared down at him with his red eyes. Suddenly Shippo bursted out," ShesbackshesbackInuyashaKagomesbackweneedtogofindher!" Inuyasha hopped down from his perch and clunked him over the head," Mind saying that again.." he told. Shippo glared at him, then bursted into a smile," Kagome's back!" he yelled simply.

All eye drawn to him as one pair widened," What.." came the raspy voice of the demon.

-------

Okay Cliffy! Alright people, I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for not updating in like 2 months, Im so SORRY!

And by the way, whoever said Kagome's eyes are brown. First off, in the comic Kagome's eyes are greyish-blue and yes I have seen the anime and they are brown but I like blue better than brown kk. And who cares about the plot! It's a story, MY STORY, It's not perfect. So just wanted to clear the air on that one.

Well It seems that my demon caught a cold and is in the hospital as we speak, lol

I need some reviews to help with this stupid writing so please, LOTS OF REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPPY


	8. To Much To Handle

Okay...

Demonside:sniff

Kagome: ...

Inuyasha: ...

... WHY ARE WE ALL QUIET!

Inuyasha: This is stupid!

sigh I can't believe this! Come on guys!

Kagome: Look, I just came back from the hospital from getting my back broken!

Inuyasha: Hanyou, this sucks...

Please, your hurting my feelings! Well not really but still, guys if we continue it, more people will notice it, come on!

Kagome: I'm not getting squashed again! The answer is no!... Hey what are you-

Have fun/ Drops Kagome into Imagination warp + Inuyasha/

Okay people, they are being rebellious, so please more reviews :) Lets get on with chapter 8!

Demonside:...sniff...

--------

A Four Year Promise

Chapter 8

To Much To Handle

--------

" What..."

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, the red, blazing eyes looking down at him. Inuyasha suddenly sprang to his feet, head propped in the air as he sniffed around." Inuyasha-" shippo called only to see him dash off toward the village," Inuyasha! Wait for me-" a small hand placed itself on Shippo's shoulder as he looked upon the owner.

" Shippo," Sango smiled softly down at him," We are as happy as you are to know that Kagome's back, but I think we should just leave Inuyasha in finding her, what do you say?" Shippo looked back to the ground poutingly, his prided hurt," Fine.." he said.

Miroku smile as he held little Yasuo in his arms," I'm sure Inuyasha will find her. She couldn't be in that much trouble now.."

------

" Ah!" Kagome yelled as she slammed against a tree.' This is what happened last time..' she thought, trying desperately to sit up,'_ We have been in this forest for two days. Doesn't anyone know your missing..'_ her demon spoke.' They do..' she answered.

' I just haven't found them yet..'

Kagome slammed against the tree once more, blood dripping out of her mouth as she laid limp on the ground.' I haven't been able to find them because they're not here.. I don't think they no I'm back..' She felt giant fingers pick her from the ground like tweezers as they lifted her in front of the ugly beast," Hah! So you're a half-breed, pathetic.."

The giant through her in the air, hitting her a distance away.

Kagome cracked her eyes open to see a dark blue sky with stars. Seeing a star shoot across the sky, Kagome smiled softly.

_' So what I think we should do-'_

" You know.." Kagome said aloud," I don't really think they'll wait for me.." She felt herself falling as she sighed, preparing for the impact of a lifetime. The cold, hard ground met her back as she heard it break in three different places.

She screamed. Loud and hard, she screamed till her throat felt sore. Tears slipped from her light ocean-blue eyes as the wound on her side bled,' No ones going to help me!'

_Kagome calm down, we can get this-_

' I'm stupid and weak! I should never have come back! I'm just so stupid!

_Kagome!_

' I'm going to die here alone! Inuyasha! I wont be able to live my life with you after all!-'

The demon's pounding footsteps hit the ground as it cried with sorrow." Stupid half-breed!" Kagome heard him say. The footsteps got closer, until they were right in front of her. Kagome heaved when the giant foot flattened her against the ground. The tears burned her eye as the blood from the gash soaked her already dirty clothing." Die! Die and burn in hell with the rest of those pathetic weaklings!"

" Get out of my way.."

Suddenly, the pressure was removed from her front.' Please, don't let this be it..' she cried in her head as much softer footsteps approached her." Are you dead.." Came the blunt question. Kagome sat there, waiting for the person, demon, whoever he was to leave." I asked a question, wench. Are you dead.." she just about had it with this person as she tried to roll on her side, only to find that she couldn't move.

So she tried talking.

The demon watched, as he saw this hanyou try to play dead. First it tried to roll over,' Probably to get up..' he thought. Suddenly, the female coughed as blood started to slipped from her lips.

" Crap.." the demon said as he rushed over to the female girl." Dead or not, your still comin' with me.." taking off toward the village, he failed to notice the change as Kagome switched in and out between her hanyou and human form.

-------

' Am I dead...'

" Am I dead.." Kagome pealed her eyes upon, shielding them from the painful sun rays as they blurred through the bamboo curtain.' Where am.. Wait!' Suddenly she sat up, not aware of the things around her." I'm in a hut!" she thought out loud.

" Yeah.., What about it.."

Kagome looked to the left of her, her eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha sat, cross legged on the floor as he leaned against the wall," Why is that a surprise to you? What, do you live in the forest." he chuckled at is last comment.

Kagome, shocked and dizzy, felt a cold, hot liquid slid down her side as she unconsciencely tried to wipe it off.' Wait! Ow!' She hissed in pain as she looked at her hand, covered in the hot steamy blood," Wha..what." she couldn't think.

Inuyasha cursed, getting up and walking over to Kagome as he tried to help her.' Why.. he's coming over!'

" Stay away!" she yelled, putting her hand in front of her face to block anything that came to hurt her." Your a stubborn one, aren't you.." Inuyasha had somehow managed to pin her to the floor as he examined the gash." Quiet moving!" he yelled annoyed when she didn't stop kicking her legs.( AN: Yes..-sigh- Kagome is still Hanyou and yes, Inuyasha doesn't know it's her...until later, heheheheheh)

Kagome jumped, staying as still as a statue as he got up. Walking out of the hut, she heard him call someone, Jihori? Soon, a young girl, about 17 came hustling in," I'm so sorry!" she said, running around the hut, putting together medicine.

_Kagome..._

' Wa..what..?' everything soon came to her as Jihori sat down beside her, smiling softly." Here," she said, holding a bowl of green goo in front of her," It will help the wound heal."

" I don't need that.." Kagome said, pushing it away." But.."

" Look, I'm really sorry but I have to go.." Kagome started to get up, suddenly then, being attacked by pain as she went back down," You can't walk.." Kagome hissed, grabbing her side as more blood dripped out.

_It's to noisy in here.._

" I agree.." she told.

" What?" Kagome looked up at the confused face of Jihori." You can't walk? Umm, hold on.." Jihori soon came back with a small Kitsune and an anger demon," Umm, what's your name again?" she stared at the small boy as they came closer.

" Shippo?.." she whispered.

Catching what she said Shippo grew confused," Do I know you?" he asked as Inuyasha came upon the conversation. Kagome struggled to get up, using the wall to lean on as she stabilized herself," Shippo.. you don't remember me?" she asked, limping over to him." Hey, no! You should lay down, oh my! Your going to bleed to death!" Kagome didn't heard anything as she walked limply over to Shippo.

Shrinking back, Shippo crawled on Inuyasha's shoulder," She's scary, Inuyasha!" He told, shackingly." Ah!" Kagome grabbed her side as her knees buckled, hitting the floor hard," Ms.!" Jihori cried, rushing to her side.

' What do I look like!' Kagome cried, covering her mouth as blood began to spill out of it.

_This is to damn annoying!_

Kagome slightly nodded her head as she began to cough. This was the worst, in her case. She didn't want to die from all the blood she was losing, she didn't want to die alone, in a cold, unwarming place." I-I don't believe this!" Kagome coughed out." This is to fast for me! Oh my Kami! I don't want to die!" she cried, finally letting her back slip as she hit the ground.

" How weak.."

Kagome coughed," Your pathetic.." the voice told again," If you don't want to die, then don't.."

" It's not that simple!"

Inuyasha eyed the hanyou below him,' Where does that sound familiar?..' he sighed, walking over as he picked her up. Careful of her side, her dragged her over to the mat, laying her down as the blood began to spill over his houri.

" Did you really forget me.."

Inuyasha looked at the hanyou, confused, as he stared into her face,'" Did you really forget me.."' His eyes widened as Kagomes seemed to want to closes," K-kagome!" a slight twitch of her head told him she was as his eyes widened more. Shippo sat confused on Inuyasha's shoulder, looking down at the woman who scared him.

" Kagome! Kagome!"

-----

Miroku sighed as he sat next to Sango," Do you think Inuyasha found Kagome yet?" he asked," Do you think they're doing something NAU-" his sentence was cut short as he was bashed in the head," Hoshi, you really are something.." Sango sighed," But I hope they do find each other..."

-----

_When I look back on myself, I think,' Was that really me.." sometimes change isn't what you want to happen, but it's what has to happen.. That's something I've learn from living.. Change is WHAT has to happen, for us to be different. And even though we don't want to be different.._

_Do we have a choice?_

_' Where am I?' Kagome asked as she stared into the darkness. Suddenly Purple and Red sparks flared before her, then vanished as quickly as they came.' Is anyone here!' she yelled out into the distance. Spotting a light ahead, she ran toward it,' What is that?' she questioned, running a little faster to the object._

_Soon she came upon it, a demon panther as it growled at her. But she wasn't scared of it, but felt a connection to it,' So you're here..' It spoke. Kagome jumped slightly as it turned toward the purple and red fireworks. Kagome nodded, soon taking a seat next to the large cat," What is this?" she asked._

_" It's your demon and miko fighting.." Kagome's eyes widened,' What!' The panther looked at Kagome,' Your clueless..' it said bluntly. She stared at the flashing light as the continued their rampage._

_' If, this is the place then..' sprinting, she ran to the lights," Stop! Please!"_

_' Stupid..'_

_Suddenly a bolt of electricity went through Kagome, as she went flying back. The panther got up lazily and walked over to her,' It's a barrier..' the demon purred. Kagome stared at the imaginary sky as the pain went away,' I'm going to die, aren't I..' the demon seemed to sigh as it looked down at her with it's blue ocean water eyes. Kagome sighed, sitting up,' Why do I have to die..'_

_' All living things have to..,' Kagome looked at the panther, it's white fur glowing,' That's how balance is kept..'_

_The fight seemed to go on as Kagome laid back down. They were both quiet,' Your thinking about him.. You want to see him?' the panther asked. Kagome stayed silent for the longest of times as small, cold beads of tears gathered in her eyes," I wanted to tell him something.." she said aloud," That I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.."_

_" But when I came back..., I saw how much I needed him.. How weak I am,.. and now this.." It felt like an ice age, as Kagome's body started to shiver," Sometimes I think I'm dead.." she whispered, letting the cold take her as she stopped shivering._

_' Kagome..'_

_" It's so cold..."_

_The demon lowered it's head, almost looking like it was shaking it with disapproval as it walked over and laid down above Kagome.' Well, at least it will be peaceful..'_

_" Was-.." came Kagome's raspy voice," This isn't how it's supposed to end.. Kaede told me.." The demon looked confused as it's eyes lingered over her,' Kaede? The priestess?' Kagome did a slight nod as she looked at the dancing lights." She told me.. that it was a beautiful day when I got back.. In the letters, she had told me how Naraku had used Inuyasha to destroy the village- taking pain for it because he knew he had done it, he fled.. She told that the gang had followed after him and that they never were seen by anyone.. not for three whole years.." she grunted._

_" Now.."_

_" I have nothing to live up to.. nothing waiting for me.. nothing to loose.." she grunted out as it got colder in the dark place. The demon kept silent, curling up around Kagome for she had gotten even colder." You know.." came her voice as the demon looked up," She had stated, in one of her letters, that each passing day would be cloudy, cold, and miserable.. But even though everything seemed normal, she knew it was different.. Even though everyone seemed to laugh and play, she knew they weren't truly happy..., and that the day everyone found each other... It would be a perfe..." she tried to say as she began to fall asleep._

_Kagome's body stared to suddenly fade as the demon shook it's head,' It's time for you to go..' Kagome grunted lowly," I don't want to go..'_

_' You have know other choose, girl.. Your time is up..' Kagome's body began to vanish as she thought she heard a tent of sorrow in the panther's voice._

_' Am I really... Dead..' she thought as she began to zone out, bright light hitting her from every angel._

-------

Alright guys! Alright!

You people have been asking me ever since the first chapter to make longer chapters. Now I know that I am Review hungry, but for the sake of everyone's sanity,...

I will force myself to make longer chapters..

So Could I have some reviews and I'll get right on it kk! SO LOTS, AND I MEAN LOTS OF REVIEWS-- and I will write up the next chapter as long as I can handle, cya!


	9. I Need You, Inuyasha

Hey guys, It's Hanyou!!!! Yep, Yep!

Well thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews, there were so many, I loved them!!!!!!

Demonside:... you people are nuts! Now she's started to bounce off the walls again!

Yes well, bouncing is very good, it helps relax me... naah, I just like annoying you! - bounces of walls -

Well, I know I don't have to write longer chapters, but I feel you people deserve it so here is the story..

----------

A Four Year Promise

Chapter 9

I Need You, Inuyasha..

----------

_A bright light entered her eyes,' Where am I...'_

_Kagome's waist long, black hair flowed before her as her sapphire eyes glowed. Looking down, she saw that she was in a white and pale blue kimono, decorated with flowers and a sapphire dragon. Looking up into the brightness, she also saw the formations of fluffy, white, creamy clouds._

_Kagome closed her eyes, noticing the warmth that was creeping into her ever so slowly. She was cold when she had gotten to the mysterious place, she was very cold. But that seemed to vanish as a voice called to her," Kagome.." _

_Snapping opened her eyes, though she didn't know when she had closed them, Kagome looked around. The bright lights strain her eyes as she tried to see," Kagome.." it called again as she looked before her. There in front of her was a tall, hooded figure as it stretched it's small hand before her," Come to me.." Kagome stared at the woman figure before giving into the urge to walk to her._

_" That right.."_

---------

Two people stood in what seemed to be an infinity of white, though looking closer, you could see small clear orbs floating around them. They were dressed in white guardian-like dresses with white cloaks.

" Is she there yet.." asked the one with black hair.

" Yes, and it seems the trap is active right now. All she has to do is touch the hand and her very soul will be tucked from her body.." the red one laughed.

" No one can save her... What a disappointment.."

----------

People hurried about the room, gathering cloth, water, and some other thing as a bleeding Kagome laid on a blood soaked mat. Inuyasha sat next to her, red eyes wide as he had not moved from when she had passed out.

' This is..., Kagome...?' he thought. He had not noticed her right when he had seen her in the forest. Her hair was four times as long as it used to be, she was covered in blood which also meant her scent was covered, and she seemed a lot taller, but still a head under him. Now looking at her, Kagome had very pale blue hair roots starting to grow out as her finger nails seemed to have grown. Her human ear that used to show off her face were now sliding slightly up her head and into her hair.

Last but not least..., her scent had changed...

And had gotten stronger...

Inuyasha snapped from his trance. Kagome had become perfectly still as the blood still poured from her slightly opened mouth. She was very pale and her hand felt cold." Excuse me!" a woman said as she bumped Inuyasha, softly pushing him to the side." What the hell-"

Something seemed to go wrong as Kagome began to cough, blood flying everywhere as the women began to clean the wound. It was infected, badly, and the amount of blood she was losing..., Kagome would die at this rate.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open as a dreaded scream escaped her lips. Kagome pushed and slashed at everyone, cutting some women and making their faces bleed. That's when she took her own claws to her face as she began to scratch her cheeks softly, but still furiously." Stop it! Go away! STOP!" Kagome screamed, her eyes sliding shut.

_" I never asked you to help me!"_

Inuyasha blinked slowly as a memory came to him.

_" You just want to use me, like a toy and find the shards for yourself! You want to be selfish and have the jewel all to yourself!" _

His eyes widened to the words that had played in his mind,_" I never asked you to help me!"_ those same words played in his mind as his patience grew thin." Stop it!" Inuyasha shouted as all the women stopped what they were doing to look at him," You people are so noisy! You really think that's gonna help her!" The women seemed to ignore him as they went back to holding Kagome down.

Kagome..' he thought sadly,' Don't leave me again..'

------------

_She had a strong will, but the warmth was comforting and bright. It seemed to melt away her pain and erase the bad memories. But what memories were there?_

_" Kagome.." called the hooded figure as it held out it's hand softly," Please, come to me my child. Be at peace with yourself and forget out the wrong you have committed.." she whispered testingly. Kagome seemed to understand as she held out a hand of her own, reaching to the woman._

_' It's so warm..' she thought as she came closer to the figure,' So warm it almost remind me of-' she stopped, her hand still reaching out to the woman as Kagome replayed her thoughts.' So warm that it reminds me of..'_

_Kagomes eyes seemed to fog over as she went into her own world..,' Inuyasha..' she whispered._

_A slight memory came to her, though blurry she could still make it out. They were in a hut, a warm fire had been burning. They were talking, He got up and they started to yell about something... Something heart-breaking. Then she tripped and somehow, fell into his arms..._

_' Inuyasha..' she whispered again,' Who are you..'_

_Then a well popped into her head, a man sitting by it, then he pushed her down suddenly. She was trying to tell him something, her heart was breaking but she pushed on. Then he said something and through her down the well...,_

_' I'll be waiting..'_

_Tears gained in her eyes as her memories came to her..., and so did the pain.' Inuyasha!' she cried,' I don't want to die! Please help me!'_

_The bright lights seemed to fade quickly as the figure stood before her," I see.." it told as the soft hand retreated back into the cloak. Kagome notice the darkness surrounding them,' Where am I? I want to see Inuyasha!' she demanded._

_The hooded figure seemed to chuckle at her demand," Filthy half-breed.." she told," You have no place in demanding things from me!" the hood seemed to fall as a burst of wind hit Kagome, knocking the breath out of her." Your dead! You died! You cannot see that monster! That filthy half-"_

_' Stop it!' Kagome called hoarsely from the ground,' Inuyasha- Inuyasha isn't a monster!' she said,' He's someone who would put himself before others! And though he use to be cold hearted and push me away...I know.. I know he's changed! So don't call him anything! Because you have no right!' tears fell down her cheeks,_

_' You have no right!'_

_" SILENCE!"_

_Suddenly Kagome felt a burning in her side and on her face as her eyes widened. she turned on her back as she groaned. Black hands seemed to wonder to her side as she tried to slap them away, but they would just go back to her side._

_As she got even more irritated as a black hand suddenly came to her face, leaving burning mark as she tried to scratch them away..,' AAAHHH!'_

_' Stop it!'_

------------

" AAAHHH!"

" Stop it!" Kagome screamed, pushed everyone down. She sat up, her eyes blinded by blood and tears. She hissed as she screamed again in agony," Inuyasha! Where are you!" she cried bowing her head as the pain increased.

" Inuyasha! I need you! I can't do this by myself!"

Not knowing that Inuyasha was in the same room as her, Kagome cried.' I need him! I need him so much, I can't do this! I'm going to die alone!'

Suddenly gentle, warm arms wrapped around her shoulders as a familiar voice whispered something in her ear, but she couldn't quite hear it." Inuyasha?" she asked. The person seemed to know something Kagome didn't as it grabbed her hand gently, bring it upon fluffy triangles.

" Inuyasha.." Kagome whispered, hugging him. Tears streamed down her cheeks as Kagome cried,' I can't see him.. I can't hear him.. I'm pathetic..'

_' So your alive?'_

' I didn't want to die..'

_' I see..'_ told the voice in her head. Kagome soon found the pain to be quite annoying as she laid in Inuyasha's arms,' I want to settle this.. I want my body back.. I want my life back..' Kagome said.

_' I was wondering when you were going to ask..'_

Suddenly Kagome flipped to a black space where a white furred panther sat in front of her.

_' You want your life back, eh? What a logo..'_

_' Alright,' explained the demon,' The barrier is down, lucky for you, it's a Full Moon. The barrier only goes down on the nights of a Full Moon at midnight. Now, you only have 1 hour to get in there and tell them straight or else you'll be stuck in with them, fighting the same battle.' _

Kagome shook her head,' Alright, I'll see you in 1 hour, okay.' Kagome smiled at the giant neko as she turn toward the sparkles of lights.

' _Be careful...'_ whispered the demon as she watched the miko run into the darkness.

----------

Inuyasha held Kagome as she cried. He had showed her that it was him by his ears.

Why he thought about his ears in that moment was beyond him, but that seemed to gain her trust. He heard her growl softly as she snuggled her face deeper into his chest. Since Kagome would not release her grip around his neck, the women just work on her wound from there.

Suddenly Kagome fell limp in his arms as her skin began to get cold," Kagome?" he shook her softly, getting the attention of some people." Kagome?" he said louder, now shaking her as she laid limp,

" Kagome!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes,-cries-, I know! It was short! But I'm sorta grounded from my computer for the rest of the year from Monday through Friday!

-Silence-

Demonside: Did anyone just get that?

Okay! I got some bad grades and my dad grounded me from my computer from Monday through Friday, for the rest of the year. So I'll be updating chapters every weekend, or I'll try to up load EVERY weekend.

Well Since I'm not going to be here for a while, I WANT LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!!! GOT IT PEOPLE!!!!! Okay, well bye-bye

-waves-


	10. To Live Is To Die Or Is It

Okay, Yes People, you can hit me **XD**.

Well I just wanted to say Im sorry for not updating in a while and I hope that this will make up for everything.

Well, Enjoy!

--------------------

A Four Year Promise

Chapter 10

To Live Is To Die.. Or Is It...

-------------------

It was to quite, everything around her seemed to have no sound to it. Well considering that it was just black space, you would probably hear the sound of metal hitting metal, right? Kagome ran in the dark, her legs moving as fast as they could as she continued her race to the dwindling lights. Her body had already transformed moment ago into a work of art as her pale blue hair flopped behind her.

She hadn't taken any notice to this what so ever. Not even the small sharp cuts she would get whenever her claws scratched her hand, but still, she would brush it off as something in the area.

Kagome had been told by her inner mind that she was a hanyou, doomed eternity by abuse. She had been contemplating the whole way toward the darkened battle field as her legs began to move fast at the thought.

' I don't know how I will help..' Kagome thought grimly,' I don't have a weapon and this is a guarded zone, so I can't just think up anything...'

This was bad..

The lights seemed to get closer all to fast and Kagome was soon running on dirt and gravel. She stopped, as the sound of metal hitting metal came to her ears. It was a ding that shook her insides to the core. The enemies were strong, maybe even stronger than her as she continued to move forward.

But she didn't get far as a woman pushed her to the ground.' What the-' Kagome slide a meter away, looking at the godly woman who held a sword protective in front of her and Kagome. The person who was fighting her was also godly. Her pale blue long hair run down to her mid thigh as she wore battle armor and a war Kimono. They both wore fighting armor and elaborate Kimonos.

But the demons eyes seemed to glow with hat and rage, dark blue with light purple slits as pupils. The seen was both horrifying and beautiful, but the pain the ringed in Kagome told her that she needed to do something. Somehow, she felt she could do anything.

The human woman pushed the demon back as it bounced off into the darkness. With a short glare the woman turned to Kagome, looking her over." You're the median. Why are you here..." ( AN: Okay people, if you don't now what a median is- and no this is not math - it's a person who is use to hold something, like Inuyasha with his demon ) the woman asked, helping Kagome up from the ground.

" I came to stop you guys," Kagome told," You are damaging my body and I don't like it!" the woman held her sword up to Kagome's throat," Watch your word, baka, or you'll die here, right now." the woman soon sheathed her sword and began to walk in the direction of the demon," No one told you to come here, I don't know how you got in but you better get out before Jainu finds you."

" I'm not leaving!" Kagome yelled," I'm going to fight! And if I have to wait till next week or whatever, then I will!"

With a nod, Kagome ran after the godly woman, sure to stop the fight before it could stop her life.

' I know I can do something..'

-------

Inuyasha paced back and fore as he heard a woman cry from inside," The bleeding stopped!" Inuyasha was about ready to rip the place down just to look at Kagome, but Sango's voice interrupted him," Inuyasha," she called. He looked at the black-haired woman as she came running up," Have you found her get? Is it true that she back?" she asked.

Inuyasha pointed to the hut as Sango looked over to it. She hurriedly walked over to it and entered, after a moment the was a soft cry and soon the smell of salt and blood. Her hated those smells, they stung her nose and twisted his stomach, though each day he smelled them.

Inuyasha sighed, as he began to walk to his forest, and to his tree. After a few minutes of walking he finally came to his spot that seemed to lay in dust and time.

The Tree Of Ages...

He had decided long ago the this is where he would die at, protecting his home, his pack, and... his love.. Everything seemed to crumble, though, as something new came into the world and a hatred like no other was form. And then that hatred was used, to destroy his home and pack, though not his love.

Another sigh escaped his mouth as Inuyasha bounced to a branch. For the first few days, after Kagome had left, the world felt empty and he wanted to kill something. That's when Naraku came and destroyed everything.

But now Kagome was back, and that meant that he would need to work hard to keep her safe.

A glimpse of pale blue hair and blood flash before his eyes as Inuyasha rubbed his temple. He had forgot about her ' condition ', and it was slightly unnerving. Kagome had the sent of a hanyou, that was for sure, but no human could have become a half-demon if they hadn't used the jewel. Inuyasha reached into his pocket as he grasped the tainted jewel.

Everything soon came back to him, how they still needed to kill Naraku, the jewel, Kagome, and everything that seemed to attack him at night while he sat in his tree.

Inuyasha sighed, this was getting to him again," Kagome..," he whispered," please be okay.."

--------

Kagome jumped to the side, dodging another blast from the demon Jainu, her demon. Anju pulled her sword up, aiming to stab Jain, but she pulled away from the blazing sword. With a reflex like no other, Anju dodged the demons blow as it made a deep wound on her back, missing her heart.

" Anju!" Kagome run toward the human. Coming up to her, Anju placed her hand up, silencing the girl from any questions. She stood, though crooked, and began to run off into battle.' Is this really my human conscience?' Kagome wondered, racing up to the battle to fight.

Once again, Anju was pushed back, and wounded again,' Why am I so weak!' she thought, running to the demon again. The only thing was, Jainu was already heading for her and at a very fast speed. Anju's eyes widened with fright as the demon's sword was mere inches from her body.

Closing her eyes, Anju waited for the impact. Blood splashed on her as she gasped, fear running through her as she shook. When did she become this weak? Was it because of Kagome?

Opening her eye, she saw that it was not her blood that slashed before her... It was Kagome's..

" What are you doing!" Anju yelled," Stupid! Why didn't you get in the way!" Kagome stood before her, back turned, facing the demon who's eyes were also widened with shock. Jainu growled, pulling her sword out of Kagome and kicked her to the side.

Anju stood there, watching as she saw the young girl get tossed aside.

" You stupid wench!" Jainu growled, walking toward Anju with a look of horror plastered to her face. Inches away, she held her sword up, ready to behead the human," This is where you die you weak pathetic human!" bringing her sword down, it was stopped suddenly by and unknown hand.

" Stop it!"

The noise ringed through out the dark place," Stop it now!" tears streamed down Kagome's face as she closed her eye," Do you no what you even doing! Do you know what your about to do!" Kagome looked at the demon, shock was again on her face.

Suddenly, something neither of them, Kagome, Anju, and Jainu knew would happen. As Kagome's hand was still holding the sword up, it began to glow a bright blue and soon, the tip of the blade began to sink into her hand.

Screaming out in pain, Kagome could feel Jainu trying to pull her sword back as blood began to roll down her arm." Give me back my sword!" Jainu yelled, pulling at the blade with all she had.

Anju watched the scene, staring at the demon as she tried to get her sword back. her whole body shook as Anju started to think of ways she could take the demon down. Then something simple came into her mind, something where she could get the demon away from Kagome and Kill her.

Anju ran toward Jainu, and tackled her away from her precious sword. Kagome screamed again as the sword began to sink into her skin again. Merging with her, the sword soon disappeared, the wounds on Kagome healing quickly.

Anju held her sword high with her right hand, as her left hand circled around the demons neck," This is where you die, demon!" Seconds from bringing it down, a soft hand touch the end of the blade. There was no doubt in her mind that it was Kagome, but what she hated the most was when her sword began to be pulled into her. Anju began to pull her sword back," I need this, don't take it baka!" she yelled.

" No you don't!" Kagome called back, trying to pull the sword with her. It had clicked to Kagome, if she could disarm them, maybe they would stop fighting. And if they didn't then she would just knock some sense into them.

If you guys are just going to be idiots then I'm taking these! Stop trying to kill each other! This is my body, I own it, not you guys! So why even fight for something you can't have! It's pointless!" Anju shook her head furiously,' I have to kill her! This is my mission!' she thought.

" Let go!" Anju yelled. Jainu kept quite, contemplating what Kagome had told. It was true, why fight for something you can't have. With a sigh, Jainu yanked Anju's hands away from her sword," You should listen to the girl, Anju.." told the demon as she stared into the eyes of the human," Besides, we could learn a lot of stuff over the next centuries."

As Kagome held her arm to her side she watched as Anju caved in, got up, and began to walk away. Well, at least not before turning to Jainu and trying to punch her in the eye. But all that happened was... she went right through her.

" What the-?!"

" Trying to pick yet another fight.." Kagome jumped, a familiar voice ringed behind her as she turned. It was her neko, the one who told her about this,' Wait-?'

" Why are you here?" Kagome asked. the white panther looked at her," Thought I'd check up on you, I see you have the swords, are we ready to go?" What!? Kagome flared, not believing what the neko just told her," You could have come here and got these two to shaped up, but no! You wanted me dead! I can't believe this! Why didn't you just-"

A loud ring rang in the dark place as they all looked around for the source." Kagome," called the neko in an urgent voice," We need to leave now!" Kagome nodded as she ran over to the neko and got on her back( AN: People, the neko is like Kirara, only the demon is like a giant-umm.. wolf! Yes close enough, just think of it as a wolf..).

They raced out of there," What if we don't make it?.." Kagome asked," The fighting is over right?" the demon nodded," You have the two swords right? They cannot touch each other if they want to harm one another." Kagome sighed as she looked ahead. The opening was just ahead, but it looked smaller." Umm, is it me or it that getting smaller?"

" What!" the demon sped up as Kagome clung to it." This is bad!" she heard it said," We'll never make it!" Kagome's eyes widened," What! No! We can't be trapped in here!"

As they got closer, they saw figures at the side of the opening, they seemed to be pulling it." That's Anju and Jainu! They're keeping it open!" Kagome seemed to cling to the demon as it sped faster, she almost felt like her skin was flopping from the wind.

Kagome closed her eyes, hearing a faint," cya.." as she and the neko came to a sudden halt. She went fly off, about 5 feet away from where the neko had stopped," Hello! Am I a rag doll here.." Kagome stood, brushing herself off as she heard metal fall. Looking behind her, she saw the two swords that were once held in the hands of a human and a demon.

She picked them up as the neko began to walk over," Keep those safe," it told," Those are now your swords. They both have special abilities so keep them safe." Kagome glanced at the demon sword, as some word were carved into it,' Live Each Day Like It Was Your Last '.

Kagome glanced up to her neko," I guess I'm ready to go back.." the demon nodded," Remember, take care of them." as the neko breathed over Kagome, she began to feel dizzy. Colors faded in and out and finally she began to see what looked like the side of a wall.

That's when the pain hit her as she grinded her teeth together. Kagome looked up to see woman and small children help bring in water and supplies for her wound. she looked over as someone cleaned it.

It had stopped bleeding!

" She's awakes!" one lady cried as she hurried out of the hut. Kagome could here her yelling and screaming as she sighed.

She was about to sit up,

If some woman with a baby and a giant boomerang on her back hadn't of walked in..

-------------

Yes.. I know you all are made at me, I have no reason why I'm updating in like 2 months! I really am sorry

Demonside: No your not, your laughing right now.

Shut up!slaps head you're an idiot..

Well people, please don't stop giving me all the wonderful reviews if you think Im not gonna update. Please, please! review a lot okay! down on knees I need the support!


	11. Beauty On The Outside Pain On The Insi

YES, HIGH-FIVE TO ALL REVIEWERS!!!

Demonside: You've finally lost it.

No I haven't!!!! Guy I want to give you all a big warm hug and a pat on the back because we've hit 100 reviews!!!! Thanks everyone for reviewing and thank you **Kaira-chan **for setting the 100 record!

Demonside: Your leaving the rest on the reviewers out on thank you's... Why just her?

Well I don't know... Wait- Why are you talking?!?! - grabs bat - You wanna die?!?

Demonside:.. umm... -runs-

Thought so.., well guy I thank you a lot and I'm going to try and make this chapter long for the celebration of my first ever 100 reviewed story!

!!!! NOW ON WITH THE STORY !!!!

-------------

A Four Year Promise

Chapter 11

Beauty On The Outside.. Pain On The Inside..

------------

Two women in white cloaks sat on high pedestals with white cloth draping from them.

" It seems Kagome has her life back, that demon was pathetic.."

" I wouldn't say that..," The woman with black hair stood from her seat," It was very intriguing and this ' Inuyasha ' person has a lot to do with it.." The red-head girl huffed," What's the point in messing with someone if they're going to steal all the fun out of it.." Crossing her arms and legs, she held her head high, looking very immature.

" Now Now, Haruko. You know what we must do."

" This is so boring, Gin."

Suddenly an alarm went off," Second Mechanism Activated." It repeated itself two times before shutting off. Gin smirked, throwing her black hair behind her," Seemed she awoke, Haru. Do You think it's so boring now?" Haruko looked at her with bright red eyes,

" I guess..."

------------

Kagome sat there, hearing the baby breathing. Her pale blue hair fell past her hands to pool around them on the wooden flood. Bright Aqua eyes stared at dark brown, the noise of people and things seemed to quiet as only the two of the stared.

" Demon!" In a flash Kagome jumped, missing the boomerang by mere centimeters. Hopping back down to the floor, she raced out of the hut feeling the boomerang once again brush past here.

It was night and the full moon showered upon the treetops as Kagome jumped from branch to branch. She could hear Sango getting closer and the boomerang was just barely missing her.' What to do, what to do!' Kagome screamed in her head. An explosion hit the side of a branch she had jumped on as she went flying to the trunk of another tree.

Hitting it with force, she slide down, a thick branch propping her. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw the boomerang heading her way as she ducked." AAH!" she screamed, as the boomerang took of the treetop's head, mainly from where her head was, on up. The boomerang came around again, this time a clear shot for Kagome,' Not this time..' she thought, jumping from the tree.

" I've gotta get out of here.." Unknown to Kagome she was heading toward the Tree Of Ages, something told her to and she didn't know why.

_' Kagome..'_ came a voice.

' What is it! Can't you see I'm busy trying to dodge this thing!'

_' Do you feel it..'_

silence..' Yeah..'

_' It feels like a chain.. Be careful..'_

' Aren't I always?' there was a slight grunt as the demon's presences disappeared. She didn't know how long it had been, Kagome was getting tired of running and dodging," You coward! Quit running and fight me! What have you done with my best friend!"

'Okay.., so Sango knows it's you but not YOU. How messed up..'

Finally, bursting into the air above the treetops, you spotted a tree that stuck out the most" Finally!" Kagome grunted, falling upon another branch and making her approach.

Kagome stopped, looking at the scar of the old sacred tree. She walked up to it, brushing her fingers on the wood as she closed her eyes. She could feel the pulling, but it wasn't really from the tree, but from something inside it, or on it. A sudden rustle came from above as Kagome looked up. There was the feeling, right above her!

Kagome Jumped, using her new found power to lightly push off the ground and rest her feet on a branch.

Though..

The only thing was..

She wasn't only one on it..

" Inuyasha.." Her bright, aqua eyes looked to the red, dark pupils. He was a demon.. Just like last time, when she had left.. Kagome looked at his face, the eye, the fangs, the purple slashes upon his cheek. Slowly, her hand raised to touch his cheek, brushing it lightly over." Inuyasha.." she whispered.

Suddenly she heard a cutting in the air as it came closer and closer. Her eyes widened, though, she was already in the arms of her love as they descended to the ground. The boomerang hit the tree as it soon became lodged within it." Sango!" Inuyasha yelled as she came into the clearing. Kagome slipped from his arms as she raced toward the other direction, only to be stopped by Inuyasha's hand.

Sango spotted this, pulling out her sword as she ran to them," Die demon!" Inuyasha lifted his other arm, using his hori(sp?) to block the woman's attack. He sighed, feeling the pull of Kagome as she tried to escape from his grip," What the hell is wrong with you two?!"

" She trying to kill me! What do you think is wrong!" Kagome boomed. Sango, not knowing it was her best friend, noticed the tail coming from the hanyou's back as she pulled her foot up to step on it.

With a loud scream, Kagome cut her way from Inuyasha's grip, turning to look at Sango with a death glare. Sango dropped her weapon as Kagome jumped her. Rolling on the dirt ground, Kagome soon had the lead as she strangled Sango," Don't you ever step on my tail, Sango!" Kagome yelled, banging her best friend's head into the ground, though slightly.

Inuyasha watched this scene play, sighing, and picking Kagome off of Sango. She sat up, breathing heavily as Kagome clawed the air," You think you can mess with me! Get a tail and I'll step on it for you, then let's see who thinks it hurts!" she yelled.

" Kagome! Calm down! Geez, I didn't-"

" Kagome?! What are you talking about- that's a demon!" Sango yelled, grinding her teeth. Looking closer, she saw the mature facial features and the demon change. From the outside,..

It did look like Kagome..

" K-Kagome?.." Kagome stared at Sango, thinking that she was going to have a mental break down. Inuyasha looked from one person to another,' What are they doing??' he wonder. Suddenly, Sango bolted forward, giving Kagome a hug that popped her bones." S-Sango- ca-can't breathe-" Kagome hitched, struggling for breath." Oh, sorry.." she said, pulling away.

Kagome tackled her to the ground, hugging Sango while tears came in her eyes. Inuyasha stared with a blank face,' Weren't they JUST fighting..' he shook his head,' Women...'

Kagome sat up, helping Sango sit up right before they smiled at each other. Kagome wiped her eyes, tears streaming down her face," Sango," she told," You've changed so much.. I didn't know you had a baby.." Sango pulled out a handkerchief she had and handed it to Kagome," I'm not the only one" she said, pointing to the light blue tail that swayed about.

They both laughed, Inuyasha sitting there like a statue before also noticing the tail. It had slipped his mind that Kagome was a hanyou, and that meant that she needed to get inside the hut. Walking over, he grabbed her arm and yanked her up." Hey-"

" Shut up," he said," We need to get back to the hut."

" But-"

" Now.." Inuyasha's red eyes glared down at aqua. Looking away and pulling her arm back, Kagome walked over to Sango, helping her up," Kagome.." Sango pointed to something on her side," Your bleeding.. Your wound.." Kagome glanced down at her right side.

The stupid wound hadn't heal fully and possibly opened while she was running. Inuyasha stepped forward," Sango, can you run?" She nodded. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and before she knew it, she was on the back of him with blurs running past them.' Why is this so important?' she wondered.

_What do you mean.. are you that clueless?_

Kagome's face dropped,' What do you want..'

_Kagome, if you do not have the eye's not see that the boy before you loves you, then you do not have the brain to comprehend it.._

She balled her fist, anger running through her blood as she heard a slight chuckle in her head,' You think that's funny! With all the hell I've been through, you think THAT'S FUNNY!' she boomed.

_Yes I do, and to let you know, you should duck in the next 5 seconds.._

Kagome looked up, seeing a branch before her as she bowed her head, missing it by millimeters.' Oh ha ha..'

_Yes, ha ha.._

" Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked quietly. Kagome looked at the back of his head," No, why?" He turned slightly, letting his red eyes peek to her's," I can smell your anger Kagome.. What's pissing you off?"

" Nothing.." she answered, putting her face in white soft hair. Her eye's closed, they seemed so heavy as she began to slightly relax in Inuyasha's hold. Sleep was looked like a good idea for her as she began to talk unconscientiously," I feel different.."

" You are." the man before her answered." You've got a lot of explaining to do when you wake up.." Kagome grunted, snuggling into the warmth as she began to drift off.

' Kagome.. You don't know what your in for..'

-------------

_An old woman sat by a wall in a long, forgotten hut. A small fire burned before her as she continue to write. Kagome watched the old woman with interest as she looked at the other bodies around her._

_" Keade.." she whispered._

_Inuyasha looked up," What are you doing, old hag_?" _he asked. Keade shook her head," None of ye concern Inuyasha, I am just writing a letter to an old friend." continuing to write, Inuyasha stood, his bandaged chest pushed out as he began to rant," This isn't doing us any good!" he told," We need to find Naraku and complete the Jewel!"_

_Sango looked to him," Then what, Inuyasha.." she said with bitterness," We just sit around and wait till Kagome returns! What if she doesn't! What if she found another man to look after her! You never think things through like this!"_

_" Well I'm sorry if I lost all hope in my friends and don't give a damn what happens! I know Kagome will come back! Even if I have to wait 500 years to see her I will!"_

_" Inuyasha!" Sango gritted her teeth," She's not coming back.." she said calmly," It's been 2 years now.. She's not coming back.."_

_Inuyasha shook his head," You just-" Miroku sighed," I agree. We've waited for a long time Inuyasha. You've been hurt by countless demon-" Miroku raise his hand to the bandages,"- who even come 3 meters from the well." Shippo looked down," Kagome.." he whispered to himself," We all need you.."_

_Kagome's eyes watered as she looked upon her baby." Shippo.." she choked," I'm so sorry.." she walked over to him, looking at his crying face as the gang continued to bicker." I didn't want to leave you guys.." she cried," I didn't want to make you cry.."_

_There was a loud bang as all heads turned to Keade. Her face was plastered with anger as she spoke," If ye three would like to yell, then ye shall settle it outside! Get out of my hut!" she yelled. Kagome looked back at Shippo, crying silently to himself as the room become quiet once more._

_" Shippo.." Keade said," Kagome is watching over ye, do not cry." Keade looked to Shippo as he rubbed his eyes. As Kagome watch the old priestess, for a moment she thought she saw Keade wink at her._

_Dots and blurs ran past Kagome as she saw Keade stand in front of her, holding a sheet of paper." Ye need to read this, Kagome.." she told, pointing to the parchment. Kagome nodded, tears sliding down her cheeks as the blurs began to swirl her vision and she fell into her dark world._

_Why was she feeling so heavy all of a sudden, as though chains held her bond to something. She sat back, pulling her knees to her chest as she cradled herself. An overwhelming sadness struck her and she was left to ponder in the dark of what it was._

_Kagome did not cry, yet, tears still fell from her face. She only glared at her one weakness as it dangled before her._

_Pity.._

_She watched a vivid, white scrape float upon a silent river. It seemed to turn and flop softly, as it moved toward her. Kagome knew what it was, yet she seemed to want to distance herself away from it. All the horrors of the past were held on the page, the cries of the village people and the cries of demons._

_Kagome sat, unblinking, as her surroundings changed and she was in a burning village. Not making an effort to get up, she watched figures run her way, as a demon trailed behind them. Kagome watch, as they were slaughtered in front of her, blood splashing before her feet. She felt like a doll, not being able to move just watching everything around you._

_A new demon came out of the fires, his tentacles slithering in the air as the smirk plastered on his face gave way to an evil aura. She watched again, as more villagers came to the demon, only to be killed._

_She couldn't shut her eyes, she couldn't move, she couldn't think. Why was she feeling this?! This wasn't like her! This isn't her! This was-_

_A sudden flash of a dream, a demon, with blood-red eyes staring down at her as she chocked. She remembered this dream, this nightmare.. Suddenly the demon lifted her by her throat, hurling her forward as she fell into a hole of darkness, pure lights surrounding her as her tears left her eyes._

-------------

" Kagome."

Something she her shoulder as she popped awake. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked at 8 sets of eyes. They looked at her curiously as she sat up, feeling the cold sweat drip off her face.

" Are you okay?" Sango asked. Kagome looked to the door of the hut, seeing that it was morning," Yeah," she said," Just a bad dream, that's all." she gave Sango a soft smile before standing up.

" No your not-" Inuyasha rested her hands on her shoulders as he brought Kagome back to the ground." You need to rest a little, your blood hasn't fully evened out yet." He told. Kagome sighed. Why did she feel different? Like something wasn't right.

Kagome looked behind her, seeing Inuyasha's claws creeping close to her right side. She twisted around, bending back as Sango swung her boomerang toward her.

" What the- Guys! We already went through this!" she yelled, using her hanyou ability to jam through the roof. Kagome landed on the ground as she heard footsteps behind her. Looking back, she saw Inuyasha with a smirk on his face as he and the gang chased her.

' What the hell?' she thought.

Suddenly a horn went off as everything seemed to freeze. Kagome looked, as everything around her seemed to move slowly before a voice filled her ears,

" Second Mechanism Activated."

" Second Mechanism Activated."

---------

Okay people, I wanted to make it longer, but I broke my foot and I have to go to the doctors so I can't type it up. Okay people, if you are wondering, at the beginning when Sango is fighting Kagome, she left the baby at the hut with Jihori.

Okay people, I'm making new characters and umm.., I sorta need some help. I need a hair color, eye color, name, gender, and what type of demon- or human lol -.-

Alright, I'll get back to you guys next week and I hope you guys have a happy Christmas!


	12. Escape From Second Mechanism

Demonside: STOP THIS DESTRUCTION!!!! STOP THE MAYHEM!!! SHE DRIVING ME INSANE!!!!

What?? It's just a few ideas...

Demonside: **You think playing pin the tail on the donkey with my ****ass**** is an idea!!!!!!**

Well **yeah** your are a jack-

Kagome: Well hello everyone, we didn't really get that many review on the last chapter-

**PEOPLE I NEED LOTS, I MEAN LOTS OF CHARACTER DESCRIPTION!!!!!!**

and reviews..- puppy eyes -

Kagome: oookkkaaayyy.. Well lets get on with the story. And this one is extra long and dedicated to all you who reviewed!!!

And the faggots on xbox live W00t W00t!!!!!

Kagome: Someone grab a gun...

----------------

A 4 Year Promise

Chapter 12

Escape From Second Mechanism

Bonus: I'll Always Love You Inuyasha..

---------------

" What the hell!"

The alarm went off," Second Mechanism Activated.." Kagome landed on a tree branch that suddenly broke under her weight.' Okay, either you pipe up now or I swear, I'll scream my head off!'

Suddenly a white Neko appeared beside her, running along the wind._" Get on my back!"_ she growled to Kagome. Amazed, Kagome flung a leg over the beast, flames exploding from the felines feet as they flew from the area." How did you-"

_" There are witches after you, you haven't even woken up yet.."_

" What do you mean? This isn't a dream, I can feel the wind and I can feel the cold, geez it's cold..."

The Neko sighed,_" It's all an illusion, Kagome." _The Neko landed in a far off cave, just outside the main boarders of the village," What? Okay I don't get this at all, why are you.. REAL and what are you talking about?"

_" The name is Haru, not you, and you are as clueless as a fly in a fire.."_

" Don't you mean fly swat-"

_" Shut up.. This is no time to be telling jokes Kagome.."_

" Riightt..."

_" Listen up.."_ the Neko sat in front of Kagome, growling slightly as Kagome sat down on the cold grown of the cave. It was quiet for a moment before Haru spoke,_" There are witches after you, probably hired by Naraku. It seems that they like to get you in your weak spot.."_ Kagome raise a brow, ready to speak before Haru interrupted_" You haven't woken up since you met up with the demon and demonslayer. Now your stuck in they're illusion until you find a door out of here.."_

" I'm stuck in here?" Kagome asked dazed, then she smacked her head," Damn.. I just got out of a rumble pit for Queen of the body and now this.." she sighed," Well what does this door look like?"

_" Anything, it's usually connected to something the victim feels or does. The one thing that make the victim happy, strong, sad or hurt, that's where the illusion will attack."_ The Neko looked at Kagome with aqua blue eyes,_" And yet another event where I cannot help you.."_

" God damn people..." Kagome whispered. Her head popped up after a minute, as she looked around for something,_" What is it?"_ Kagome looked back at the demon," I thought I heard Inuyasha.., didn't he just say God damn?"

_" Quit being stupid, you know you said that..."_

" I did?" She stared," Have I really changed that much?" Haru nodded slightly,_" You will change, dramatically, Kagome. Even your personality will change.. almost your whole life will change in the course of a week.." _Kagome stood up, her bangs covering her eyes as she looked down." I never asked for this.. Thanks a lot Keada.." Kagome walked toward the entrance to the cave," Mama wont even recognize me and Grampa will just bash at me with fake seals. Now I have all this to worry about and more.. This is all to fast.. all to soon.."

A silent, single tear slid down her face as Kagome balled her hands

-------------

Inuyasha shook her shoulders, urging her to wake up..

" Come on, Kagome! Quiet playing around!" He shook her harder as Sango and Miroku watched from above." Inuyasha," Sango interrupted," What are you doing?"

**0o0o0o**

_Inuyasha ran along side Sango, as Kagome had fallen asleep on his back. They were conversating about something when Kagome started to twitch. He brushed it off as her having some sort of dream and continued to run. But slowly, she started to fall off his shoulder as he had to stop running._

_" What's wrong?" Sango asked as she jolted to a hut._

_Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style as he began to run. Blood was all over him now, and he really didn't like the smell," Miss sleeping beauty over here is falling off my back.." he sighed._

_Kagome began to twitch in his arms again as a certain smell filled his nostril. He looked down at her eye, as the smell of salt water hit his nose, but to his surprise she wasn't crying. He looked over at Sango who was looking as Kagome worriedly. Tears didn't run down her cheeks either._

_So where was it coming from?_

_He could smell it mainly from Kagome, but how?_

_They soon reached the hut as Inuyasha began to bandage Kagome's side. He was careful not to scratch her seeing how long his claws were. Soon after he finished he took a spot beside her as she slept._

_He stared down at her with soft eye. Lightly taking his hand he brushed a few hairs away from her face. Sleep was coming for him and he soon found himself cuddling close to Kagome, his head resting on top of hers as he went to sleep._

**0o0o0o**

Although when he had awoken, Sango and Miroku were standing over him when looks of amusement." What do you guys want.." he growled out, wiping the sleep from his eyes." Just admiring how adorable you look all curled up next to Kagome." Miroku snickered. Sango elbowed him in the ribs as she spoke," Has Kagome woken up yet?"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, she was still sleeping like a rock. He nudged her, but she didn't move, not even a groan. And that's what lead to this..

" Kagome! Hello!" Inuyasha shook her as she slept, his temper flying as he got up and walked out of the hut.

This was not going to be a good day..

--------------

Kagome bounced off the ground, flying up in the air as she attacked yet another one of the demonic creatures. The were short, slender, and black. It was hard to fight them because it always seemed like they kept coming.

" Is this every going to end!" Kagome called to Haru. The neko was busy at the moment as deep blue fire bursted from her lungs and sent the creatures to flames." _I don't know. They seem to multiply every time we kill one!_" another icy fire blew the monsters away as Kagome cut them down with her bladed swords.

They had been making they're way back to the hut when the things seemed to come out of no where. Kagome and Haru both knew they couldn't keep up this pace for long as they still seem to fight back the tiny devils.

" We need to get out of here!" Kagome yelled over the scratching noises. There was a loud roar as Kagome finished hacking off the last set of the creature before turning just in time to grab onto the neko's fur.

" Phew.." Kagome said as she came to a comfortable sitting position."_ Don't get too cozy, they're in the sky!_" There was a load screech as a black, skin-boned, giant bat seemed to fly only meters beside them.

" Crap!"

Kagome pulled her swords for her sheaths, wondering when she had put them back. Though, as the thought ran through her mind, the bat creature slammed into Haru, jolting Kagome from her back. Only after a few seconds did she realize that she was falling.

"_KAGOME!_"

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her cries seemed to die down as she closed in on the ground. She felt every bone in her body serge as she hit the ground. Coughing slightly, blood slowly made a trail down her chin.

_" Kagome!"_ she heard Haru call as the neko landed beside her. Kagome had the wind knocked out of her, as she was trying to regain her breathing. Though everything seemed to move slower as she heard a laughter somewhere near by.

Haru didn't seem to notice it as Kagome sat up slowly, popping her out of place joints back into place. She stood, slowly, as her knees and arms did the same. Haru watched her,_" Kagome?"_ she questioned as Kagome began to walk toward the sound.

It was smooth and clear, almost like a child's voice, but much deeper. Kagome walked beyond the tall grass and bushes, her feet and spinal cord aching from the impact of the ground. She stopped behind a tree, looking at Inuyasha and Kikyo as they kissed. Kagome felt tears fill her eyes, as she soon grew sick of the sight and looked away." I can't believe it.." Kagome whispered as she balled her fists.

Haru watched as Kagome seem to hold back a sob. The neko look to see what was making the poor miko shake, but only saw the silver-haired demon smirk at them devilishly. Cat-like eyes widened in destress as she roared, breathing icy flames forward._" On my back! Now!"_ she growled out, seeing the stubbornness on Kagome's tear stained face.

She hopped on, though, not as fast as she normally did.

_" What did she see?"_

--------

" I can't take this!"

Kagome punch the closest wall to her, as the rock came tumbling down to her feet, Haru had sat down behind her. It was night time now, and they were hiding in a different cave, much smaller than the last.

Haru felt blind as a bat, through the day Kagome would look at something and seemed to change. Haru pointed her aqua orbs on the miko, ready to get some answers. She seemed to growl as she notice the tiny liquid drops slide down the hanyou's face. Haru was guilty, she couldn't help Kagome, whatever she saw, Haru couldn't help her with.

" This is so..so.." Kagome collapsed to her knees, sobbing quietly into her hands. Haru took a deep breath and got up, laying down next to the sobbing girl. Kagome looked over, the neko blinking a few times before closing her eyes,_" You should get some rest, even though your inside your body, you can still use up your energy.."_ and with the soft comment, haru began her light sleeping.

Kagome looked at the neko, tears still running down her face as she wiped them off. Laying her head down on the giant cat, Kagome closed her eyes. Suddenly out of the silence, she spoke," When I was back here, 4 years ago, I had been traveling with my friends. Me and Inuyasha knew about each other's feelings, but we didn't want to show it.." her word trailed off.

" He had gone to see Kikyo on my birthday. He had forgotten about it and went to see her. For some reason I always show up at the wrong time," Haru opened one of her aqua-blue eyes to gaze at the back of the miko's head," They were kissing.. I mean not just small little pecks but-but-" Kagome grabbed a fist full of fur. The neko could now feel the salty liquid glide along her coat.

Kagome sniffed," I ran home crying and didn't come back for a week. That's when I had sent my form to a collage. I thought they were going to decline me, send my a letter of apologies but.."

Haru closed her eyes again and sighed,"_ You are a complicated one.."_ she whispered,"_ You are always stuck in between and you try to find the best possible solution to problems that come your way.."_

_" But when you cannot find an answer, you depend upon others or seclude yourself from people until you figure they have forgotten.."_ Kagome's head popped up to show her tear-stained face," What are you try-"

"_ You try to much, punish yourself to much, __THINK__ to much.."_

_" Yes, your are a very loving and forgiving person-but that is what will be your doom someday and the doom of others. You will listen and ignore-cherish and pull away,"_

_" You will betray-if even the smallest amount. But that is why you have come to learn and accept things the way they are-the way they were made.."_

Kagome laid her head back down and sniffled, the demon curling slightly around the girl,_" You have already accepted it, forgiven him, and loved him even more. Yes these things will hurt you in the future-but you must see past the problems to be in true love, and Kagome.. If you truely love him you will believe not the memories-but the moments.."_ Haru listen to the miko's slow breathing and knew she was asleep.

Haru smile softly, before laying her head on her paws and drifting into a light sleep.

_' So that's what you saw..'_

--------------------------

_' Hehe..'_

Inuyasha sat beside Kagome, staring at her from behind his bangs. Again, Kagome had been casted into her mind, as told my Miroku. He had felt an aura around her ever since they got back. Sango had told him about her side and everything else that happened to her as his eye brow raised," How was this possible?"

No one knew the answer to her transformation-not even the great demon himself. He had been worried about her for a while and she was still in danger..

' Kagome..'

He closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath before opening them again-red eyes clouded with worry. He grasped her hand lightly thinking about the times they had spent with each other...

_' Hehe..'_

_' Your so stupid..'_

_' I am not, I have more brains then you, dog boy.'_

_A bright blue sky showered down on the ground as two people sat by an ancient tree. Trees covered up the beautiful view as the sat together. _

_Kagome smiled and giggled again as she messed with Inuyasha's ear. He was propped up against the tree, arms and legs crossed as his ear twitch wildly to avoid the demanding hand.' Come on! Let me touch it!' Inuyasha glared at her from the corner of his eye' Like hell, wench..' Kagome continued to reach for it as he began to lean away._

_' Inuyasha!'_

_' Wench..'_

_' Don't call me that!' She finally pulled her hand away as he sat up right. She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away,' Your such a jerk, Inuyasha..' she whispered under her breath. Inuyasha was about to yell at her when he notice something about her attitude. Suddenly crunching sounds came all around his ear as he jumped up,' HOLY HELL!' he screamed, pulling the crunched leaf from his ear._

_His amber eyes set on the miko in front of him with anger and loathing. She laughed crazily before turning on her heels and taking off.' KAGOME!' he hollered, running after her. She was laughing so hard that tears ran down her face and she hadn't notice the hanyou that was about to tackle her until they were on the ground.' Hahahaha!' she laughed. Inuyasha flipped her over as he watch the tears stream down._

_He had known her for a long time to tell that the tears where happy ones. He waited until she calmed down before speaking,' That wasn't funny wench!' he told, looking straight into her eyes,' My ear hurts now and I have to protect everyone with it.' She giggled again before taking a deep breath,' Sorry Inuyasha,' she chuckled,' Just revenge.'_

_' Feh..'_

_Kagome sighed,' Well-'_

_' Inuyasha!' a tiny voice yelled as a fur ball bounced on his back rather hard. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his head began to fall down until he lips met the woman's under him. Her expression was the same but red soon reaching her face._

He opened his eyes, taking his free hand to lightly brush against his lips-it was a while ago, but it felt so right.. He lowered his hand, looking at her lips as Kagome twitch slightly. His red eyes looked away as he pulled his hand back,' Kagome..'

---------------------

_" You need to think. What to you fear the most-cherish the most-value the most, anything! We can't keep fighting these things!"_ Haru hollered over the screeches of the tiny black monsters." I don't know!" Suddenly a flash came through the air followed by a demon with silver hair. He snickered before charging at her with his sword raised. Kagome pulled her swords above her head to meet his in an X.

" Inuyasha!" she grunted out, pushing against his strength. She forced him back, before taking several steps back herself._" It's no use talking to him. His only a figure of your imagination."_

" I know!" Kagome clashed with him again, before jumping back and repeating the steps." Wind Scar!" A flash came her way, as Kagome jumped out of it in time. It glided over the spot she just occupied before destroying the ground. She landed, scratching her blades against the dirt as a blue fire sparked in it's path. Kagome used her miko powers to push the flames at the demon.

She threw them at him, as he sliced them with his blade," Damn!" she cursed. Putting her blades together, her miko powers flowed through them as they merged into a bigger, stronger sword. They charged head on-sword clashing with sword.

' What do I need to look for.. What do I need to see to find this door!' she thought harshly, pulling her blades apart." Haaah!" Kagome's pink aura flowed around the sword before splitting them into hundreds of daggers. She raised her arms as the daggers flew up in the sky. Kagome watched and waited for Inuyasha to moved, before bring her arms down.

The daggers came out of the sky one by one before hitting the ground with a huge explosion.' Almost like falling stars..' Kagome thought, watching the daggers trail a blue flamed path behind them.

Inuyasha jumped, trying to avoid the exploding weapons but to no success. Kagome watched him, regretting every minute a dagger would explode on him. She looked to the sky again, to see if her weapons were done falling. She hadn't notice the demon was only a few meters away.

Kagome turned her back to look for Haru, as she saw the neko fighting off the creatures. She turned around, only to come face to face with bright red eyes. Daggers were still exploding around them, as he suddenly drove his fang into her stomach. Kagome heaved,' No!' she thought as she panicked,' No! I need to get out of here! I can't die! Not this again!'

The demon smirked, the fangs over his lips glowed white and sharp. Kagome's eyes clouded over as she looked at the hanyou." Inuyasha.."

----------

Inuyasha looked at Kagome's still body before standing," I need fresh air.." He was about to walk out before a soft but quiet voice called out for him.

" Inuyasha.."

---------

" _Kagome!"_

Haru was burning the field around her, as the tiny monsters kept coming,"_ Kagome!"_

' They're attacking my world..' she thought lightly, her legs wobbling a little,_' Our world..'_ two voices whispered for the back of her head. Kagome looked straight at the demon," I tried to see you again, Inuyasha," she whispered to the fake," I know that isn't you but, I tried.." the sword slid further into her as she pushed it into her skin. Inuyasha held the sword tightly, thought his expression was of shock and disgust.

_" Kagome!"_

" I know this isn't you," Kagome repeated again," but I'm dying again.." the hilt of the sword pressed against her stomach. The demon was shocked, his fang covered in blood," And.. I think you can help me with my problem, so that's why I'm going to stay by your side-even through death."

Kagome leaned her face in, lips a breath away from his," And it's because I love you.." her eyes darkened, as she felt Haru's presence behind her. The pain stopped, the noise stopped, the screeched and the explosions, the whispers and feelings. Everything was lightly again as she felt soft lips on hers.

Bonus Chapter

I'll Always Love You Inuyasha..

He's eyes widened as soft arms were placed around his neck. He had bent down to check her for a fever when they had suddenly came around his neck, and now warm lips were pressed gently to his.

Inuyasha stiffened as he felt the lips of the girl he had fallen for. His arms were floating in the air beside him, as he slowly relaxed, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her tighter to him. The demon leaned into the kiss, hearing a sudden whisper in his mind,' _Inuyasha..'_ It was her voice, Kagome's, as he felt her stir under his grip. He deepened the kiss, though slightly as he heard another whisper,'_ I love you..'_

Kagome twitch a bit, as Inuyasha pulled away from her. Her eyes fluttered open to gaze at crimson-blue slits. She was startled at first, but smile lightly when she knew she wasn't dreaming," Inuyasha?" her voice broke out. He looked at her and smiled, then nodded. Kagome smiled happily," I knew you would be there.." He chuckled at her randomness.

" I want to talk to you. Forget about everything that is happening, because I want to be with you, not in bed hurt or asleep." His confusion spread, but he let her talk.' What is up with her?' he thought. Her smile widened when he nodded, and she pulled from his arms to lay on the mat." I want to talk about what has happened while I was gonna, what's changed.." she sighed.

" Are you tired?"

She looked up to him, smiling and nodding her head. Kagome's face fell," I don't want to go to sleep.."

" Well, you have been asleep for 3 days.. what happened?"

Kagome directed her eyes anywhere in the room but at him," I could tell you later.." she let out finally," but.. Inuyasha.." he leaned in more to hear her, she was speaking so quietly and blushing lightly. She didn't say," Did you hear me.." he sat up confused. She relaxed and shook her head," Never mind.." she smiled before turning over and closing her eyes.

Inuyasha sat in confusion, before shaking his head and standing. He looked back at the miko, before walking out of the hut to tell the others.

Kagome smiled softly,_' You are always there for me, Inuyasha..'_ closing her eyes, she drifted into her unwanted sleep,

_' I love you, Inuyasha..'_

Okay! I've finally updated!! Yeh! Okay, I'm having a writers block so guys, I need about 10 reviews if you guys want to see another chapter. And give me more characters. Anyone who has sent me character description already, expect to see it in my story. I need many reviews

**I NEED LOTS OF REVIEWS!!!! LOTS LOTS LOTS!!!!**

well c-ya people!


	13. NOTE TO REVIEWERS

Hey guys it's been a while.

Im still trying to write but I cant seem to write five sentences without getting bored of it.

I think Im going to be hold this story, because if I say I'm stopping it then a lot of you will be disappointed.

I'm already disappointed in myself for not updating.

I'm trying to find some way around this writers block.

I will probably update in next month or so.

But I can promise you this, if Im not that busy, then you can have your chapter before school stars up again. ( for most)

Well anyway, cya when the chapter comes out!

And don't forget, if you have any wonderful character ideas please post them with your reveiw.


End file.
